Halstrys Requiem
by axissun01
Summary: This story is about my characters from the games and the Pokémon they have caught it follows the games and anime but only as a comparison between Ash and my characters. In this fanfic the age for trainers to leave on their journeys is fifteen as I think it's is unrealistic that parents would allow ten year olds to travel the world themselves there will be major differences to the s
1. Chapter 1

**Halstrys Requiem**

This story is about my characters from the games and the Pokémon they have caught it follows the games and anime but only as a comparison between Ash and my characters. In this fanfic the age for trainers to leave on their journeys is fifteen as I think it's is unrealistic that parents would allow ten year olds to travel the world themselves there will be major differences to the story from the anime/games such as the Pokétector (allowance of all Pokémon to be held in a digital ranch/world) and Pokémon and trainer locations some will be where they are in game/anime others will appear where there is no chance of them appearing and also expanding the mass and location of forest's, mountains etc such as the Viridian forest encircles Viridian City completely and stretches from where Ash antagonised the Spearow up to just before Pewter City.

Disclaimer I don't own Pokémon just the character Elyas Halstrys and the other Oc's mentioned nor do I own the flame and the void that belongs to Robert Jordan via the Wheel of Time series there also maybe some profanity such as "Hell" or "Fricken".

Any feedback is appreciated.

_**Human thoughts**_

_**PokéTector/Pokédex speech**_

_Pokémon and human thoughts/ telepathy, speech_

_**~Time Skip~**_

_**~Location/Character change~**_

_Chapter One: Beginnings_

In the dark unexplored part of the Viridian Forest it's raining heavily, thunder is rolling and lightning flashes across the sky, striking the muddy ground as if in anger. There are two dark shadows violently clashing against each other in a small clearing as another two figures look on. Off to the side of the battle one of the figures is wounded, one arm holding an egg shaped object the other clutching his chest as he sat slumped against an oak tree for support. Seeping through his pale fingers, his blood mixed with the rain soaking his long dark coat. Although his wide cowboy hat obscured his face, he could see his rival through a freshly made slash in the brim standing roughly thirty five metres away. Closing his eyes for just a fraction of a second, he recalled his daring rescue mission, which had tragedy befall it.

_I'm running through the forest, rain pouring in my eyes, Cofagrigus closing in. Tripping over exposed tree roots, dropping the Obsidian colored egg I've just rescued. Everything happens so fast as pain shoots up my left leg. Dropping the egg as I fall it rolls towards a tree catching against a exposed low hanging branch my breathes catches hopping it won't break I breathe easier upon seeing it safe, I stand up and to try to run furthering the distance between me and Cofagrigus' spectral hands. I scoop up the egg, my hat getting snagged on a low hanging tree branch. I struggle to escape its grasp, too late as a tingling feeling passes through my chest. I stop, confused, and look down to see fingers protruding from my body. Gasping from shock, I collapse in a heap to the ground, only briefly catching a glimpse of the ghost Pokémon who I knew would be the death of me._

Lightning flashes brightly overhead, revealing the smug smile on his enemy's face. A hideous black skull mask disguises the top half of his face under long steel colored hair.

"It's useless to resist me you know, I will prevail, now hand it over and I'll end it as painlessly as possible for you." "Hmpf… as if I would believe you and you already know that I'll do whatever it takes to prevent your plans from reaching its culmination even at the cost of my life it's too late for me but I have already succeeded in thwarting you… Do it now Metagross you know what to do now go I'll hold him off"

His loyal Pokémon obeyed, moving his large injured rock-like body away from his own battle Metagross glows slightly purple his opponent glowing with the same color the Cofagrigus's movement stops suddenly and they are propelled backwards with a Psychic. His beady red eyes looked briefly concerned and then with one last regretful look towards his Master.

It gathers up the egg and his Master's Pokéball's and retreats into the safety of the trees. Watching his Pokémon go with emotion laden eyes briefly thinking back to his family regret he can't spend more time with them, the injured man stands up shakily as the Pokémon flee behind him, coughing up blood steeling his emotions and nerves as he rushes towards the other figure retrieving a sharp edged cylindrical object covered in small glowing red script from his coat.

_**Goodbye my friend watch over and guide him well for the world will need him**__**soon**_**he** aims the cylindrical object at his target and thrusts with all his might only for the object to rebound off an invisible barrier he looks at the figure with resignation and shock "Mwuahahahaha….did you think I was not prepared for such a pathetic and foolish action we will get it back and then end this forsaken world!.

Cofagrigus finish him off don't leave anything behind" the figure turned around and walked off into the darkness of the forest the dark shadow draws closer with an eerie smile on its face the wounded figure's inhuman screams are heard reverberating in the forest startling a flock of Fearow into flight which narrowly avoid been struck with lightning.

On a secluded valley surrounded by forest near Pallet Town is a Pokémon Preserve with a infirmary and a small mansion with a large waterfall coming out of the cliff face the mansion is obscuring the mansion is built into a cliff within the mansion are two humans a woman with short pale blue hair that has a white and blue feather adornment green eyes with a jagged scar on her slightly muscled arms wearing a purple singlet and black jeans that has Pokéball attached to the belt with hiking boots and an average sized eight year old boy with eclipse black hair with brown colored eyes wearing a light green shirt and slightly darker green shorts with sneakers he also has a small blue birth mark just behind his ear which is usually covered by his unruly hair.

Three Pokémon the child is wrestling with a grinning Zoroark while the mother is in the kitchen preparing lunch when suddenly there is a loud crashing sound coming from the nearby Pokémon preserve attached to the house.

The mother rushes out of the kitchen to the preserve calling out to her son to stay in the house one of the Pokémon a Mienshao follows the mother from the kitchen where it was washing vegetables to the area where the sound came from the other Pokémon Audino which was taking the rubbish out of the infirmary is already there tending to a heavily damaged Metagross that has a pile of Pokéball's near it with a Teal/Obsidian colored egg the mother rushes to the nearest bench and grabs a Max Potion and bandages she crouches near the Metagross and applies the max potion where the Audino indicates to _Mistress I'm sorry I couldn't save him_the Metagross says into her mind via telepathy before passing out.

The mother collapses to the floor crying while the two Pokémon bandaged and carry the Metagross to a spare bed the boy runs in after hearing his mother crying and he goes up to her and she pulls him into a hug "Mom what's wrong?, Why is Dads Metagross here?, Where's Dad?" he ask's while looking around he notices the Pokéball's and one of them has blood on he notices how beat up Metagross is and the solemn looks the Pokémon have on their faces "He's dead" his mother whispers through her tears he looks up with an incomprehensible look on his face.

A couple of days later all of his Dad's and Moms friends, colleagues and family are invited to the funeral that is held near the waterfall near the mansion where his Dad use to train with his Pokémon the boy is sitting in the corner of the mansion's parlour room with an emotionless face the adults are all grieving and offering condolences to his mother one of his Dad's friend's Prof. Oak came towards him.

"Elyas I'm sorry for your loss your father was a great man the world is a poorer place without him the reason I have come to talk to you I know it is not the right time for this but I have a proposal for you in 7 years you will be at the age where you can get your first Pokémon and start your Pokémon journey if you so desire now while most trainers would start with either a Bulbasaur, Squirtle or Charmander and a Standard Pokédex I have at your Father's request in his will allowed you to start with the Pokémon contained in the egg he has entrusted to your care as well as a starter Pokémon with a National Pokédex with the permits that allow you to travel to the other regions which are only given once passing a regions elite four and champion".

"All this is on two conditions one of those being that you become an apprentice to the regional Professors learning everything you can while under the tutelage until you come of age and the other that you agree to this and devote your time and effort to this arrangement your Mother knows of this arrangement and has agreed to respect your choice I'll leave you for now so you can think about it" he put his hand on Elyas's shoulder and did a small smile before turning and walking to where the other adults are Elyas got up and walked outside to the Preserve he went to his favourite place and sat staring at the sky.

Metagross woke up from being unconscious he checked his wounds after ascertaining he was well enough to move around he checked his surroundings he was in the med centre of his Master's Pokémon Preserve he levitated off the bed and out of the med centre he noticed the Young Master heading towards his favourite spot in the preserve he wondered what the Young Master was up to so he silently followed behind.

They reached the spot the Young Master sat down and looked up to the sky tears silently rolled down his cheeks Metagross felt his heart break as he watched the young boy's emotions release he waited letting the young master grieve _He is too young to carry this burden alone he needs more time and what's worse is they won't leave him be not while he has that Pokémon it's lucky they have no idea what else he has especially inside him but we will protect him with our lives._

"Dad I will find whoever did this and make them pay for what they did to you I swear" as he clenches his fist he turns around and sees Metagross floating quietly a distance away watching him he notices the sadness in its eyes "How long have you been behind me Metagross" _Since you sat down young master I noticed you as I awoke and followed in case you needed me and to protect you_"How and why did my Dad die and who killed him".

_I don't know the specifics but the person who killed Master was from an organisation called Team Granzeir and their goal is the utter annihilation of this world Master was able to liberate the egg from them and prevent the misuse of that Pokémon before it could hatch but Master was caught halfway in the process of escaping and we were pursued but Master had planned that if anything was to happen to him that you and Mistress would be protected and cared for we should return Young Master_ they returned to the wake Elyas deep in thought.

_**~5 yrs later~.**_

He woke to the first rays of the sun shining through his window he got dressed in his black and green vested hoodie with red shirt and black jeans he put his black and silver cap on and then his black finger less gloves and black hiking boots he made sure his camo colored bag had everything he needed notebook, homework, reference books and earphones he put his wallet in his pocket he made his bed double checked to make sure everything was in place then walked out of his room and down the stairs to find his mum sipping coffee and watching TV she turned her head as he walked into the kitchen he placed his bag near the counter and made himself some breakfast.

"Honey Professor Birch called to ask you to meet him and Professor Elm at the egg clinic it seems that the egg is close to hatching and they have some things to discuss with you" he sat down at the table and ate his breakfast "Thanks Mum after I finish with the Professors I'll be heading to the dojo I probably won't be back till late so you don't have to wait up" he gave her a kiss on the check and grabbed his bag and went outside his Father's massive Braviary was waiting for him to mount before flying off to the clinic in Littleroot Town.

He dismounted Braviary thanked it with a handful of Custap berries he walked over to the clinic and walked inside once inside he gave his name and reason for being there to the receptionist and sat while waiting for the professor's he scrolled through his PokéNav to the app that records all of his lessons he plugged his earphone in and pulled his notebook out he wrote down his thoughts and theories down about possible evolution's via the newly discovered Mega Evolution method by Prof Sycamore.

Twenty minute later both Prof. Birch and Elm walked into the waiting room they stopped upon noticing Elyas writing in his notebook while listening to his recorded lessons from the Professors they looked at each other and smiled happy that Elyas took to his lessons with enthusiasm though the only drawback that they wished would change was the lack of interaction with his peers but that can't be helped considering his situation his features had hardened and that made him seem mature beyond his years they regret that even though they tried to reduce the burden for Elyas but that only made him more hard working and socially awkward.

Elyas looked up upon noticing that he was being observed he saw the Prof' and Elm smiling at him he scowled at them which made them laugh at his obvious discomfort paused his lesson and placed the earphones and notebook in his bag he walked towards them "So what did the both of you want to talk about".

"Follow us first as your egg is about to hatch" they power walked to the incubation room and made just in time to see two shapes emerge from the egg the two Pokémon colored teal and obsidian with highlights of silver they are both the size of a kitten hatch from the egg as soon as it saw Elyas it flew to him.

Elyas just had enough time to catch it in his arms before he was sent flying across the room with it snuggling up to his neck with Elyas dumbfounded but laughing in delight for the first time in both of the professor's lives they were struck speechless not only with the emergence of twin baby Pokémon that are only mentioned in documents as the Lunar duo and the unusual coloration but the laughter from Elyas as they had not in the whole time of been acquainted ever heard him laugh.

_Father we've finally met you_ Elyas looked at the baby Pokémon in shock upon hearing their voices in his head "Why are you calling me Father I'm not a Pokémon?" _Silly Father we know you are not of our race or our__biological parents but we were told that the first person we saw upon awakening would from then onward be our parent and would teach us many things as well as wonderful experiences._

"Ok then" the professor's walked towards Elyas and gave him a hand to stand up they thanked the staff member who regulates the temperature for the incubators and walked outside they walked towards 's lab they walked in and sat down at the couches in Professor Elm's office.

"Elyas us professors have had a meeting and it's been decided that each region you go to you will receive one of the starters for that region as a personal gift from us we have evaluated your performance, work ethic as well as your personality over the duration of your apprenticeship and see a lot of potential in you and couldn't think of a more appropriate person to represent our regions, recently from the Azries region has asked for a talented trainer to trial out the upgraded PokéTector starting from their home region and eventually trial the new regions gym challenge after completing the leagues of the other regions now if you accept this it will not be available for a few years as the gyms are still in the process of being built, as well as the gym leaders, the regions champion and elite four have yet to be chosen".

"Also you should be aware that you if you accept you will be among a group of a hundred trainers selected by each of the regions professors and champions."

"I need some time to think about this, what is this PokéTector thing I have never heard of it before?" Elm went over to his keyboard and took out a strange red, black and white rectangular device. It had a large screen, a small red sphere at the bottom and dials upon its sides and a wrist strap. "Elyas, meet the PokéTector, the future of catching and training Pokémon!"

Elyas cocked an eyebrow. "This is a device some of the other professors and I have been working on. You see, a lot of us see trainers that want to raise and hold onto all of their Pokémon rather than send them to stay with someone or inside the storage boxes in Pokémon centres. So, we created the PokéTector. This device allows you to hold onto all of your Pokémon and use any of them at any time by switching them out when needed all you need to do is call their names."

"Wow Professor Elm, that's really cool and practical as well!" Elyas said in amazement. "That's not all," Elm interrupted. "The PokéTector is basically the ultimate device for all Pokémon trainers. It has a built in regional self-updating National Pokédex, a GPS and map, a clock, a dowsing rods with item finder, a camera to tape battles or training sessions, and a voice journal to document anything you feel. What's best about it is how the PokéTector stores the Pokémon. They stay in a virtual world that provides all they need habitats, food and room to train themselves it also has room for expansion via modules such as the built in healer-mode in which you get emergency healing but for basic and advanced healing you still have to go to Pokécentres".

"Yes that's fine we were not expecting you answer right now as you still are in your apprenticeship while we have you would it be ok if we did some non-evasive tests on your new Pokémon as we don't get the chance to study a legendary Pokémon let alone a shiny baby one at that" as Cresselia and Darkrai heard that while floating around the room looking at everything they rushed back to Elyas.

They hide behind him shaking in fear, they would occasionally peak out from behind Elyas's back but would flit back behind Elyas turns around and gathers both of the small newly hatched Pokémon in his arms "It's ok you won't be harmed I promise and I'll stay right beside you the whole time don't be frightened ok" _Alright Father as long as you are with us we'll do it_"Ok you can examine them but I have to be there" "Alright right this way then."

A couple of hours later Elyas walks out of the lab with Darkrai asleep curled up in his hood and Cresselia floating along behind the sun is just setting a flock of Taillow fly overhead startling Cresselia Elyas laughs _Hmpf not funny Father_ Cresselia floats off grumpily towards Braviary Elyas before mounting Braviary pulls two Lunar Balls and throws one towards Cresselia it sucks Cresselia in a red light the ball rolls once before laying on the ground he taps the other ball at the sleeping Darkrai a green beam shoots towards the ball from the pokétector and the ball digitizes _**Transfer complete**_ Braviary takes to the skies and arrives in Pallet Town he thanks Braviary and watches as it flew off to Prof. Oaks ranch he walks inside the house and releases Cresselia and Darkrai.

"Mom I'm back he walks to the lounge room with Cresselia and Darkrai following close behind "Who are these two cuties Elyas" as she walks down the stairs noticing Cresselia and Darkrai floating near Elyas "Cresselia and Darkrai hatched from the egg Dad left me" his mom squeals like a little girl and rushes towards both of the Pokémon they both fly behind Elyas's back as they hear the high pitched squeal.

"It's ok that's just my Mom she gets like that when she sees baby Pokémon sorry" they both float out from behind his back apprehensively "They are so cute I'm jealous" as she strokes under Cresselia and Darkrai's chin which is making a purring like sound "What do you mean she everyone knows that legendary Pokémon are gender less and that they go through a cycle of rebirth" Cresselia and Darkrai growls and the fur on their back stands up in anger.

_Stupid Father of course we have genders we only allowed humans to believe that we go through a cycle of rebirth so that it makes humans believe there is only a single of each of the legendaries as you humans call us so that our colonies are protected and the young are safe because not all humans can be trusted many try to misuse our powers for their own gain or they seek our lives and bodies for ridiculous reasons it also takes more than one of us legendaries to maintain the world's harmony and continuance._"I' am sorry that's what I thought was the truth I didn't mean to upset you."

_It's ok at least you know now just to keep it in mind for when you meet other legendaries_"Wait… what do you mean when I meet other legendaries I have no intention to meet other legendaries nor do I intend to seek them out_But Father you are destined to meet the other legendaries our being here is proof of that_"Stay here I have somewhere to go Mom can you look after them for a while I've got to go to the dojo Master is expecting me."

His Mom nodded her assent "I'll show them around and introduce them to the others but before you go aren't you forgetting something hmm?" perplexed he looked towards his mom "Oh right sorry I forgot hmm! …. Let's see how about Hikari as your name it suits you Cresselia and for Darkrai hmm …. Kugari that should do what do you both think?"

They looked at him and then each other and snuggled him he smiled at their obvious delight and felt his heart beat just a little faster unbeknownst to himself and everyone in the room the birthmark started to pulse ever so slightly.

Meanwhile in the Hall of Origin a pulse of blue energy is flying about rebounding of pillars it reaches the deepest part of the Hall and is struck off a Crystallized statue which resembles Arceus the God Pokémon and creator of everything its eyes glow slightly blue suddenly a crack appears in the statue _It's time_...

Elyas is walking to a more secluded part of pallet town outlaying surroundings he arrives at a rundown looking dojo that has holes in the roof and creeper vines growing over the roof he walks inside pushing aside the damaged sliding door he takes his shoes off and steps onto the dojo's floor he suddenly jumps out of the way as a trapdoor swings open.

Revealing a pit full of sharpened stakes pointing up he sighs in relief thanking his finely tuned reflexes from training he prepares himself for the training knowing that he will be pushed past his body's physical limits he enters the mindset of the flame and the void pushing all thoughts, feeling and emotion into the flame becoming one with the void his body relaxes becoming agile and reflexive.

He proceeds further into the dojo leaving the defences of his body to his instincts and reflexes he dodges swinging tree trunks, trapdoors, arrows and invisible filaments of wire.

He finally reaches where his master is with wounds covering his body and damaged clothing due to his body having slower reactions he manages to catch a blade slashing towards him as he enters the final room "Master I have come as requested what shall I train in today" his master Ryouma Nikel is sitting in a cross legged posture.

His muscular upper torso is bare revealing the numerous scars and chunks of skin missing from his body the rest of his body is covered in a rolled down black kimono and a black half mask covering the lower half of his face the weekly ever changing bright colored long hair of his master always shocks him which destroys the concentration of the mindset called the flame and the void which is more than likely part of the reason it always changes.

"Ah there you are my Disciple I was wondering where you had got to… Oh my it looks like my traps had a taste of your blood today whatever could be the problem?… wait don't tell me you have a girlfriend and that's why your concentration fell apart…Ah well no matter a little bird told me you that the egg from your fathers hatched today so we best get you some more stamina training Pokémon are very stamina consuming so out to the field you go" as a sword slashes out of nowhere he barely manages to dodge it hit's his collar he bolts out the window before his master goes on a slashing spree he runs to the field which is a twenty kilometre circuit filled with more dangerous traps than the house he assumes the mindset of the flame and the void by feeding all emotion thoughts and concerns into the flame while centering himself in the emptiness of the void and gaining clarity, heightened instincts, concentration and calmness of mind and surroundings he then completes 5 laps of the field before a strange feeling wells up in his chest he jumps out of the course just before he blacks out and collapses on the floor the birthmark pulsing a little faster.

"You're here at last welcome to the Hall of Origin sorry to bring you here so forcefully but your presence is required" he looks towards where the mysterious gruff voice is coming from and sees two blue orbs floating in the dark Arceus walked out of the shadows he scrambled backwards in fear "Do not fear I mean no harm quite the opposite as you are one of my chosen few that regulate the world in my absence and combat the enemy you already received my gifts i hope they will suffice but before we continue can you show me the mark" lowering his head towards Elyas his eye coming level with Elyas's "Wh-What mark M'Lord Arceus I know of no mark" "No need for honorifics here we are equals give or take a few millennia in age difference and power and so you know the mark is a birthmark proclaiming your power and privilege as one of my chosen the color of the birthmark also plays a factor as the color shows the power and promise of that individual" Elyas looked at the God Pokémon in shock.

Than he remembered hearing from his parents when he was younger that he had a birthmark hidden behind his ear and hair and that it was something each generation of eldest child was born with he reached to where the birthmark is and felt it he just noticed that there was a slight pulsing "But how can I know what it is and even if it is the right kind of birthmark I can't see the color or anything you have to be wrong I'm nothing special" he backed away from Arceus "Calm down you have nothing to fear that pulsing that you feel is what awakened me and if you lift your hair you can see that the color of your birthmark is blue plus I can feel the bond that is in place though you will need training to be able to sense it as your powers have just started to awaken" he lifts his hair in fear and looks into the mirror behind him to see a blue mark he stares at it with shock and resignation "What are these powers that I have awoken and how do I train them? I have seen what happens to psychics on TV when they lose control of their powers I don't want to end up like that" shuddering in disgust and horror remembering the misshapen lumps of flesh that use to be human on the TV show he used to watch.

"A teacher will be supplied when you have need it is better for you to experience, experiment and grow naturally before the power matures that will be enough information for now I tire and you have to wake up before he thinks you have died don't worry I will watch over you take care of my children they will be safe in your care" a gentle smile forms on Arceus's face "Wait what do you mean?" but he feels his consciousness fade he tries to struggle but it proves too much for him everything fades to black.

"Lyas….ake ...p you ha..e to g…. up pl..ase before your mother gets here she'll kill me if anything happens to you" as he was coming to he opened his eyes to see his master with a terrified look on his face "Quick your mother is on the way we have to get you cleaned up" he looked at himself noticing multiple cuts and scratches minor as they are it does not explain his master's fear stricken state Ryouma grabbed Elyas by the collar of his shirt and threw him he landed in the river near his masters house drenched in water the next thing he knows is he is pulled up to a standing position.

Ryouma put his hand on Elyas's chest and closed his eyes he formed a one handed sign a few seconds later the wounds slowly started to close beads of sweat could be seen forming on Ryouma's forehead suddenly a dust cloud could be seen coming from the area where Elyas came from the house Ryouma pulled his hand away just as Elyas's mother Yui vaulted off Rapidash's back she looked furious as she moved closer Ryouma started backing off with his hands up in a placating gesture and obvious fear in his eyes and composure "He is fine he just fell into a puddle nothing major I promise" Yui glared at him which made him flinch she looked over Elyas once she was assured nothing was wrong she dragged Ryouma into the house and slammed the door shut behind them which caused Elyas and Rapidash to jump slightly he pulled himself out of the river and walked over to Rapidash and stroked its neck while drying his clothes.

That night after dinner Elyas was in the barn built at the back of the infirmary near the stables he was building a bed for Cresselia and Darkrai that they would still be able to use once they have attained their full growth and height he threw all his attention and concentration into making the bed once he finished with the help of Zoroark and Mienshao he carried the bed into his room which was a fairly large room he carried the sleeping twins from the lounge chair and placed them gently into the newly made bed he partially covered them with a short blanket he smiled seeing the content look on their faces he undressed to his boxers and crawled into his bed.

_**~ 2 years later Coming of Age~**_

Professor. Oak and his aides are rushing around collecting Pokémon, Pokéball's as well as Pokédex's for the next day when the trainers that have come of age choose the starter and start their journeys to accomplish their dreams and aspirations in a secluded grotto of the Pallet forest Cresselia was having a mock battle against its twin brother Darkrai while Elyas sitting in a tree branch with his back to the truck reading an ancient treatise on the idea of the Pokéball and its basic functions and possible evolution's through technology occasionally looking up and praising his Pokémon when they landed a spectacular attack against the other they had gained their respective full growth and had considerable strength as they grew over the previous two years Kugari stopped the mock battle and floated towards Elyas he looked up at Elyas with expectation "Father have you decided yet who to choose as your official starter" Elyas pocketed the treatise and flipped off the branch Hikari noticed that the handmade scarf that Elyas received from his cousin Fela on his birthday was about to snag on a branch so she used her Telekinesis to pull it away from the branch upon noticing the slight blue pulsating light around Hikari he thanked her thoughtfulness "I'm having trouble choosing either between Bulbasaur or Squirtle as I have researched the first gym as well as the route to take and either will be beneficial but it all depends on tomorrow as I heard that some trainers have had to settle for what was left rather than they'd hoped for as the starter Pokémon have a very long rate and the demand can't keep up with the supply oh well I'm happy with whatever starter I receive regardless anyway let's head back as we need to have any early start tomorrow".

~The next day~

He left his room dressed in his grey and green vested hoodie with black shirt and black jeans he put his black and silver cap on and then his black finger less gloves and black hiking boots he made sure his maroon colored bag had everything he needed first aid kit, cooking equipment, notebook, compass, map, sleeping bag and tent that he had his spare Pokéball and items and dried pokéfood and change of clothes for a week he put his wallet in his pocket and attached his PokéNav to his belt and lastly put the dark blue scarf on he looped it once around his neck and left the other half hanging over his shoulder.

Hikari and Kugari were already downstairs waiting having said their goodbyes already Yui his mother was waiting at the bench with her back turned a box sat in front of her as soon as she noticed Elyas she turned around he noticed tear streaks on her cheeks but neglected on mentioning it as he knew it would only make it harder for him to leave he gently smiled at his mother she moved around the bench and hugged him tightly he hugged his mother just as he was about to comfort his mother she stepped back and smiled at him with tears running down her face "These are for you I've been saving to give them for when you started your journey luckily they arrived before you left" she passed the box into his hands he opened the box noticing that there was more than quite a few and a huge variety of Pokéball some he knew were high quality others were highly valuable and sought after and others didn't recognize he put the lid back on and placed it in his bag and hugged his mother "Thanks Mom they will help more than you know you'll be fine I'll keep in contact regularly don't worry I'll be fine now I gotta go or I'll be late love you" he kisses his mother on the cheek she smiled at his boundless enthusiasm Hikari and Kugari snuggled Yui and then floated after Elyas as he ran out the door he ran all the way to Prof. Oak's lab he made it just as stepped out onto his porch situated on his left was a round machine with 4 Pokéball with holographic images of the respective Pokémon on he made it to the front of the crowd where the other soon to be trainers were waiting.

"Welcome, today is an auspicious day as our young leave the proverbial nest and take their first steps out into the wide world as responsible young adults and trainers now to let them choose their partners and send them off I'll call them by name and let them choose their future partner as you know there are three starters available but today we have four trainers so the Pokémon available are Bulbasaur, Squirtle, Charmander and a Pikachu.

"First off Gary Oak, step up and choose" Gary walked up to the machine his haughty Eevee made its way to his side he picked up the ball where the image of a Squirtle hovered without even looking at the other Pokémon Gary and Eevee walked off the porch after receiving some Pokéball and a Pokédex.

called out "Leaf Green, your next" a brunette girl she was wearing a blue singlet with black around the edges with a red skirt and sandals she walked up to the table hesitantly she looked between the three remaining Pokémon unsure which to choose after a few minutes she went towards the Charmander she then received the Pokéball and Pokédex as well and walked off the porch.

"Okay two more to go Elyas Halstys come and choose" Elyas walked up on stage it became quiet as he chose Bulbasaur he grabbed the balls and pokétector off he went back to the crowd "Last up Ash Ketchum" no one stepped up "Ash Ketchum" scanned the crowd everyone looked around but still nothing happened next everyone knew.

A boy came running up in his green and yellow stripped pajama's "Don't tell me they are all gone please I'll be alright with anything he grabs a Pokéball and yells "I choose you Bulbasaur" nothing comes out steps up to the boy trying to prevent him from making a fool of himself "It was taken by a trainer that wasn't late".

"Ok then Squirtle I choose you" again nothing happened "Early bird gets the worm" Ash starts to get worried "Last ones a lucky charm Charmander I choose you" again nothing happens Ash starts to get tears in his eyes then he notices the last Pokéball he looks towards as he walks towards the ball he picks it up and turns around with a gentle smile on his face he hands the ball to the boy

"Be careful with this one I caught it the other day it still doesn't trust humans and" just before the Professor can continue a red beam shoots out of the Pokéball and it takes starts to form a shape the beam disperses revealing an irate Pikachu.

Ash calls it cute while picking it up causing it to get angrier its electricity starts to form on its sacs in its cheeks everyone in the crowd manages to step back but not before Ash and the Professor gets shocked by the Pokémon the crowd eventually leaves after congratulating the new trainers.

All that's left is the trainers their new Pokémon the professor and their parents the parents are talking to the new trainers saying goodbye and wishing them luck just as everyone goes to leave Gary asks that they battle with their new Pokémon Prof. Oak agrees to referee as Ash and Gary take their places on the designated fields calls out "This is a one on one battle between Ash and Gary trainers send out your Pokémon" Ash sends out Pikachu while Gary sends out his Squirtle "You're going to lose Ashy-boy Squirtle Tackle now" Gary yells out while pointing at Pikachu.

"Pikachu dodge it and use Thundershock" Pikachu dodges just in time and charges it electrical sacs in its cheeks while running closer to Squirtle it releases the stored electrical energy in a small jagged beam at Squirtle but before it hit's Squirtle ducks in its shell leaving a confused Ash "Good Squirtle now Tackle again, Pikachu one more Thundershock" Squirtle runs towards Pikachu while Pikachu does the same.

Pikachu lets the Thundershock loose just as they hit each other a dust cloud appears when it settles it shows both Pokémon fainted on the floor raises his hand towards the sky "Both Pokémon have fainted this match is a draw trainers recall your Pokémon" they recall their Pokémon and one of the assistant take them to be healed Ash and Gary follow they soon return "Next up Elyas and Leaf send out your Pokémon".

They release the Pokémon onto the field when the beams dispersed it showed a Bulbasaur larger than the 0.7m Bulbasaur as this one was 1.0m the size of a standard Ivysaur and the other change was its skin was black with a blue bulb and leaves with red spots and dark blue eyes on the other side of the field was a blue Charmander that was also non-standard as it was the size of a standard Chameleon with a height of 3.07m over the standard 2.00m it also has green flames with longer claws that were tipped red.

"Wow how come those two are so big and differently colored, they are shiny Pokémon Ashy-boy you can't be that dense, hey take that back I knew that I was just testing you" Ash and Gary starts bickering

While their Pokémon are getting healed by one of Professor Oaks assistant.

Elyas looks at them in irritation "Bulbasaur Leech Seed" little seeds shoot out of Bulbasaur's bulb and fly towards Charmander "Charmander Ember those seeds and then charge at Bulbasaur and use Scratch" Leaf calls out to her, Charmander shoots a small ball of fire from its mouth at the seeds but misses three of them the seeds attach onto the tail and starts to grow entwining around Charmander's tail as it runs towards Bulbasaur it's claws start to faintly glow as it swings it's paws at Bulbasaur which connect causing Bulbasaur to wince in pain.

The seeds glowed green and sends out a cloud of green energy which gets absorbed into the bulb on Bulbasaur's back making it look more refreshed "Good Bulbasaur Growl and then Tackle dodge any attacks that you can" _Bulba_ it growls sending a ripple of almost invisible sound waves towards Charmander making it step back then it starts to run head-butting Charmander in the stomach which forces it to its knees "Charmander no, return you did good, Leaf forfeits the match the winner is Elyas" yells Elyas returns Bulbasaur while thanking it an assistant directs Elyas and Leaf to the healing machine and heals their Pokémon.

"Why did you forfeit you might of still been able to beat me, you did have the type advantage you know?" Elyas looks at Leaf questioningly "I know but I didn't want Charmander to be hurt I'm sorry" she looks to the floor sadly "It's ok I understand it was a good battle especially how you used Ember to burn the seeds I'd be glad to battle you again sometime as I would not have thought of that I'm interested to see how much stronger you become once you have more experience and Pokémon".

She looks at him with a strange look blushing while slightly looking towards the floor "Thank you aside from my family that is the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me" the assistant walked towards Leaf and Elyas and passed over the Pokéball and passed over the Pokéball then passing Ash his Pokéball and pokétector.

_**~Outside~**_

"I wish you good luck on your journeys I know each of you have your own dreams to follow and Pallet Town couldn't ask for better trainers to represent them I entrust my dream of seeing every Pokémon in the world through the Pokédex's I've given each of you now go accomplish your dreams, see and experience all that the world has to offer" Prof Oak shakes each of their hands then they shake hands with each other and head off to do whatever they needed to do.

Elyas waved goodbye to his mother and then headed Route 1 along the way he found a secluded grove in which he trained with Bulbasaur which he named Emeris against Hikari and Kugari, Emeris learnt Vinewhip, Sleep Powder and Poison Powder and also how to be stealthy and how to control his body and reaction in the training session they left the grove refreshed and more confident in themselves.

While walking along the path to Viridian forest with his Pokémon alongside him enjoying the surroundings when suddenly a Ratatta appeared a few meters ahead of them and nibbling at the grass Elyas erased his presence, motioning to Emeris to move forward, towards the Rattata Emeris nodded and slowly made its way behind Rattata and released a pale yellow powder into the air above Rattata while backing away slowly the powder made its way onto Rattata which promptly fell asleep.

Elyas pulled a regular Pokéball out and threw it at Rattata the beam shot out engulfing Rattata the ball clicked shut and rolled on the floor once then it ding's signifying a successful capture then the Pokéball got zapped towards the pokétector **Transfer complete** "Good job Emeris your training was helpful wasn't it when we are done you will be the strongest of your species" _**Bulba bulb**_Emeris nuzzled Elyas's leg proud and delighted with the praise.

"Looks like we have to train again Hikari, Kugari I'm sorry you'll get extra food tonight" _**It's ok father we knew that this was bound to happen**_Elyas turned around and walked back into the grove and set his tent up he called Rattata out and grabbed an awakening Rattata formed out of the beam from the pokétector Rattata was curled up on the ground asleep he sprayed the awakening on Rattata's fur which made it wake up it looked around then saw Elyas it hissed at him and it's fur stood on end.

"Calm down I'm your new trainer Elyas I won't hurt I promise" he pulled out some normal-type pellets and held them out Rattata sniffed and slowly moved toward the pellets while staring suspiciously when it saw Elyas wouldn't move it started to eat the pellets it relaxed and started to nuzzle his hand he petted it with his other hand "From now on you will be called Razor" Razor looked up and started jumping in happiness.

A few weeks later Razor had learnt Quick Attack, Focus Energy, Bite and Pursuit Razor was fed, praised and then placed back inside the pokétector Elyas turned in for the night and woke to a Spearow digging through his bag he got annoyed that the Pokémon tried to steal and threw a Pokéball without weakening it the ball rocked three times before signifying capture he released the Spearow and disciplined it telling it off and explaining why it shouldn't steal and then spent the next few hours trying to tame it but because of its personality and in indignation of been surprised and caught it wouldn't respond he named it Tolys and decided to try once he had caught some more Pokémon.

The next day he continued towards Viridian Forest when he came across the path blocked because a large tree that looked as though it had been an unfortunate object in a fight displayed by the chucks of it missing or shattered it had fallen to the path mangled beyond repair he walked around it as it was too large to climb over when he heard the sounds of a fight going on he moved closer and saw a Pidgey and Mankey fighting they were pretty bruised and beaten up he turned to walk away and not get drawn into it when they both collapsed in mid-attack he threw Pokéball at both of them impressed with their fighting spirit and tenacity he released them long enough to heal them with potions and name them Zephyr for Pidgey and Korino for Mankey which they both seemed to love he returned them to the pokétector after reassuring them that they would be training once they reach Viridian City.

Upon reaching the leafy entrance to the Viridian Forest staggering Elyas's nose was assaulted with the rich, loamy scent of moss and the smell berries and leaves in the stages of decomposing ready to begin life in the forest anew focusing his eyes to the murkiness of the forest he stepped forward.

He turned the item finder app on as it whirred to life a faint beeping could be heard he moved forward swinging his outstretched arm in different directions listening for the louder beep a beam shot out from the PokéTector revealing Kugari _Father I hear something calling for help this way quick_ floating off into the forest Elyas quickly followed disarming the item finder catching up to Kugari they walked further into the dark after a walking for what seemed hours they found a Pokémon in distress.

Elyas stepped toward the Pokémon pulling a knife from his bag he knelt down reaching towards the thorny vines constricting the Pokémon, growling menacingly the Pokémon tried to struggle opening its wounds further and pressing the vines deeper into it's flesh "It's ok little guy I'm not going to hurt you I'm just going to cut these vines off you so I can clean your wounds" Kugari floated forwards leaves tingling upon meeting each other, the trapped Pokémon looked up at the sound its eyes going wide when it saw Kugari _Fear not my father means no harm you can trust him he is unlike any other in this world_ .

A few minutes later Elyas pulled the injured Pokémon free of the vines covered in sweat he places the Pokémon on the ground reaching into his bag he grabs a water bottle and a small bottle of full heal washing the wounds as gently as possible the Pokémon winces in pain he sprays the full heal on the open wounds watching as the medicine is absorbed knitting the skin back together he finally gets a chance to see the Pokémon in its entirety noticing it's a red bipedal reptilian possessing a large, round snout triangular purple eyes, green circular ears similar to other reptilian Pokémon and a dark blue lower jaw with two teeth protruding upwards.

Three thick, black ridges cover the top of its head well developed muscles supporting the head, and continuing downwards covering its neck as well.

There is a triangular patch of yellow on its underside. It has stubby digit-less arms and short legs with two dark blood red talons on it each foot.

Giving the Pokémon some time to recuperate he sets up a campsite placing some kindling together he lights it he cooks some preserved meat with some dried vegetables into a pan of water the Pokémon limps towards the fire laying down it watches Elyas with interest releasing all of his Pokémon from the pokétector he feeds them while grooming them the Pokémon watches from its place near the fire after grooming all of his Pokémon he activates his Pokédex scanning the Pokémon.

_**Bagon the rock head Pokémon a dragon type usually found in Meteor Falls its moves are Bite, Ember, Dragon Claw and Shadow Claw, Bagon harbors a never-ending dream of one day soaring high among the clouds. As if trying to dispel its frustration over its inability to fly, this Pokémon slams its hard head against huge rocks shattering them into pebbles.**_

Elyas looks upon the Pokémon with new found respect "Oh wow a Hoenn Pokémon and a dragon at that but why is it here in Kanto?" _Father it escaped from poachers they caught her at Meteor Falls with others but while flying in here in a plane she managed to escape and jumped out of the plane landing here and getting caught in the vines she says she has been here for hours trying to get free and calling for help_

Hikari floated to the Bagon glowing pink she used moonlight to heal the Bagon as it lay after Hikari stopped glowing.

Bagon stood up and walked towards Elyas he sat still unsure of what was going to happen the Bagon nudged a Pokéball hanging from his belt Elyas got the idea grabbing the ball from his belt "Are you sure you don't have to I'll take you to a PokéCentre and they can transport you back to your home" the Bagon shook its head and before Elyas could say another word pressed the button on the ball with its snout a beam shot out surrounding Bagon and then sucking it inside the ball digitized and went into the pokétector he watched as Bagon walked around the digital Ranch slowly healing.

Recalling Kugari he turned back towards the more travelled paths of the forest while watching for Pokémon that he could catch he caught a pinkish gleam out of the corner of his eye a curious looking pink and tourmaline colored stone lay half buried under moss he crouched down picking it up he pulled a small brush from his bag wiping the dirt and dross from it he felt a tingling in his toes it slowly moved up his body gaining speed as it ascended as it reached his head.

It repeated the process a couple of times suddenly the stone shuddered in his hand he dropped it in surprise as soon as it touched the floor there was a blinding flash lit the forest he shielded his eyes a little too late blinding him he calmly sat on the forest floor waiting for his sight to eventually return as he knew it would as he sat unbeknownst to Elyas the light had attracted some Pokémon high above a Ho-Oh circled the sky watching one of the chosen from Pallet Town knowing the two Pokémon would soon be his, a Caterpie and Weedle and inched their way slowly and as quietly as possible looking at the human sitting on the forest floor covering its eyes the Caterpie looked to the Weedle _We shouldn't be here you know the elders hate it when we leave the nests as it is I get in enough trouble for being friends with you, we will get exiled if we are found please let us return._

The Weedle ignored her friend inching closer, this human intrigued her not to mention the flash came from this spot her friend hesitantly followed, clearly scared remembering how her little sister was caught by a brash human that trampled into their playground when they were younger she noticed a pinkish tourmaline sliver of a stone near the human wondering what it was "I can hear you talking you know" Caterpie and Weedle flinched they backed off in fright how could this human hear them talk no human could understand Pokémon other than psychic types "Please wait! I mean you no harm I can't see a thing I need help!"

To Be Continued

Weedle moved closer warily she climbed the tree next to pointing her head spike at the human in case he tried anything ___What do you do you want me to do human_ "I need to be taken somewhere near more light so I can slowly get my sight back and I don't know this forest that well" ___Fine call out one of your pets to help you walk as we lead you,_ standing up and pushing away from the tree he calls "Emeris I need your help" the beam shoots out of the watch coalescing into the Bulbasaur's form.

Emeris looked at the wild Pokémon with suspicion but upon noticing his master stumbling around with his eyes closed grasping for something solid he allows his vines to slither out from the bulb on his back wrapping gently around Elyas's wrists "Thanks buddy these two are going to lead us to sunlight so I can adjust my eyes" Weedle climbed down from her spot on the tree she saw the sliver of stone again shooting some of her String Shot out of her tail spike on to the sliver she followed after Elyas with his Bulbasaur and Caterpie wondering of where she could take this human to.

The Caterpie and Weedle led Elyas to a grove of trees surrounding a little stream feeding the trees the beams of light filtering through the branches and leaves, and blue and red flowers growing scattered around the streams bank, Caterpie crawled close to Weedle so as not to be heard ___Why did we bring him here you know what they will do to us if they find him here, Shh... It will be fine he will go before anyone finds out now keep quiet I'll handle it,_ Caterpie crawled away anxious to be away from here.

Elyas with Emeris's help stood near a stump that had purple and brown mushrooms off the roots of the stump next to the little river while he waited for his eyesight to clear Emeris walked towards the duo ___what happened to my Master!_ He demandingly asked Caterpie flinched and started backing away, Weedle interposed herself in between Caterpie and the aggressive Bulbasaur she rose up trying to intimidate Emeris she pointed both of her spikes ready to use Poison Sting on him if he moved towards Caterpie Back___ off we didn't cause this to____happen to your Master we found him like that when coming to investigate the flash we saw from the treetops then your Master asked us for help and you know the rest._

"It's ok Emeris they didn't do anything to harm me it was my own fault I picked up that stone and then it caused the flash thank you for your help" noticing the changes in his masters voice Emeris turns around becoming shocked when seeing his master and the physical changes made, he is taller, his eyes have changed colour to emerald with flecks of gold and there is a white streak in his hair and he looks older.

Elyas looks down at Emeris noticing that his viewpoint has changed he pulls out a mirror from his bag hoping that he hasn't changed but his hopes come crashing down when he sees his newly colored eyes and the white streak in his hair he puts his mirror away and sits down on the trunk in shock, wondering how all this happened.

Emeris walks towards him and places his two front feet on Elyas's knee he strokes Emeris's ear and looks around he notices for the first time that the two who helped him were Pokémon which just compounds the problem as he swears he heard them talk he looks at them noticing the unusual colouration of the both of them the Weedle being segmented black and red and the Caterpie being green and blue he notices the same glimmer as the stone he picked up attached to String Shot coming from Weedle's stinger "May I have a look at that stone that's attached to your String Shot please"

___Why what's so special about it____wait … is this what caused the flash that we saw earlier?_ Weedle looked at the stone before dragging it towards Elyas he picked it up examining it but nothing occurred aside from a beam of sunlight glinting off its surface casting multi-coloured reflections the three Pokémon looked at him with speculation he places the stone in an inner pocket in his bag intending on finding out anything to do with the stone he recalls Emeris thanking the two Pokémon for their help he leaves.

High above Ho-oh watches him leave the two Pokémon in surprise as she knows most trainers would jump at the chance of adding shiny Pokémon as the humans call them to their team she hesitates on whether or not to continue following this human or to report to Arceus about the stone being unearthed after a millennia of being lost she decided to follow him until he left the forest Arceus would have to assign a more suitable watcher for this chosen as she wasn't inconspicuous.

Weedle and Caterpie watched the human leave them surprised and slightly in awe that he had not even tried to catch them they decided to follow this human and see if he was worthy, suddenly two swarms flew out of the trees eyeing each other up taking defensive positions, a large scarred Beedrill and a diminutive Butterfree with a white foot left their respective swarms flying towards the two younger versions of their species the Beedrill started getting red which from prior experience meant they were going to get a harsh scolding.

___**How dare you bring that filthy human into our most sacred area have you two no respect for our traditions!**____ you two have crossed a line now and will not be forgiven this time you two are from here on out banished from our swarms if you ever come back you will be killed on site_ Caterpie started shaking in fear ___banished! But all we did was help a human who had been blinded by that flash of light_ the Butterfree hushed her swarm floating gently to the ground she stopped before the duo.

___I understand that you helped a human in need which any other circumstance I would applaud your actions but Elder Drill has a point this is the only part of the forest that we can call our own this is all we have left of the forest and each year the humans take more and more of the forest I am sorry but you should leave, I wish you the best of luck let us go, Elder Drill I expect you to leave them alone I would not want to have to continue the war on such provocation_ she rises to the scarred Beedrill's line of sight a strong glint of determination shining in her eyes.

The Beedrill huffed then flew off to his swarm it parting for him and then following their leader deeper in to the forest, the Butterfree looked at the two younger Pokémon sadly hoping they could find a decent trainer, wishing them the best of luck she turned departing with burly Butterfree following her like guards with the rest of the swarm following the two young Pokémon cried wrapping around each other comforting each other after a while they got up with red puffy eyes and took off after the human that they helped hoping he was still in the forest and he would accept them.

___**~Meanwhile near the exit of Viridian Forest~**_

Elyas was looking through his Pokédex on the PokéTector scrolling through the new entries of his new Pokémon since leaving the Weedle and Caterpie he had caught a Magikarp, a baby Pichu and surprisingly while battling it with Razor, Razor had while rebounding off a tree knocked a sleeping Exeggcute out it continued to sleep as if nothing had happened so after watching to see if it was playing possum he had caught it expanding his team he had also battled and won against five Bug Catcher trainers that had Caterpie's and Metapod's of varying levels also one Lass Iris who had both genders of Nidoran with winnings of $3,968.00 resulting in total $6,968.00 and also found a plethora of items buried under leaves and in bushes not understanding how people would throw such useful items away he heard behind him slow spinning around he called Razor out ready to battle.

When a human dressed in a samurai outfit jumped out with a sword causing both Razor and Elyas to jump backwards in concern "What the hell man! why are you swinging that sword around you could injure someone?" scratching the back of his helmet in embarrassment "Sorry about that I wanted to test your reflexes, my name is Samurai nice to meet you anyway let's battle" he pulls a Pokéball from his belt enlarging it he throws the ball to the ground a red beam shooting out a Metapod appeared its eyes glinting with fierceness it's ball bouncing back to Samurai's hand, Razor stepped forward determined to win for his trainer.

"Fine but you will regret competing against me Razor use Quick Attack to get close and then use Bite against Metapod" Razor disappeared in a flash "Metapod use Harden quickly" Samurai yelled out Metapod gleamed silvery white and a sharp metallic sound reverberated as Razor Bit down on Metapod's hardened carapace Metapod winced in pain as the hardened teeth sheared through the protective energy coating it's body "Metapod no!" screamed Samurai as Metapod lost energy an fainted "You did a good job buddy return" Samurai glared at Elyas "You will regret that Pinsir go destroy them".

A large bipedal Pokémon with a wide, dull brown armoured body and a large pair of grey, spiky pincers on top of its head. In its mouth are many long, flat teeth arranged horizontally. Its legs are short and thick while its arms are long and thin, and each limb ends with three grey claws. Pinsir's limbs and abdomen are divided into segments. Its eyes are simple, though appearing angry at the moment Elyas stands there his mouth hanging open in shock wondering how a trainer like this caught a Pinsir activating his Pokédex while pointing his PokéTector towards the Pokémon.

___**Pinsir has a pair of massive horns. Protruding from the surface of these horns are thorns. These thorns are driven deeply into the foe's body when the pincer closes, making it tough for the foe to escape. Pinsir is astoundingly strong. It can grip a foe weighing twice its weight in its horns and easily lift it. This Pokémon's movements turn sluggish in cold places.**_

Elyas recalls Razor thanking it for its good work and calls out Emeris which looks towards its enemy and growls Pinsir steps back but then it gets angrier and steps forward yelling its name ___**Pinsir!**_

"Pinsir use Vicegrip" Pinsir ran towards Emeris it's horn opening and closing Emeris vaulted out of the way using its vines to move faster "Emeris use Vine Whip to get in closer then use Poison Powder In Pinsir's face" Emeris shot his Vines at Pinsir wrapping around Pinsir's torso and then rocketed towards Pinsir shooting out a purple powder into Pinsir's face eliciting a grunt from it Emeris's vines uncoiled from its target recoiling back into its bulb "Way to go Emeris now use Tackle to finish this up" Pinsir pulsed purple indicating that Pinsir's energy was being consumed by poison.

Emeris ran a few circles around Pinsir as poison afflicted it, building up speed then it ran straight at Pinsir tackling it head on knocking it unconscious Samurai recalled his Pinsir thanking it for job well done Elyas patted Emeris's head praising him before recalling him to the PokéTector he shook Samurai's hand collected his winnings and asking for directions to the exit Samurai lead him out Elyas told Samurai about the other three trainers from Pallet before thanking him and heading towards Viridian City.

___**~Caterpie and Weedle watch Elyas from the shadows of the forest~**_

They had caught up to Elyas just as he started his battle with the strange metallic human and watched as the human battled the other human impressed with how he commanded his Pokémon and the obvious sign of affection and trust between Pokémon and trainer they were still upset and a little conflicted about leaving the only home they had ever known but they knew that with this human they may have a chance to be happy and safe thinking this they left the safety of the forest pursuing the human they caught up with him and convinced him to capture them at first he was opposed to it but after hearing their tale he felt guilty and angry at their treatment by their own species he caught the both of them then walked into the city.

High above Ho-oh watched the events occur; her heart almost jumped out of her chest when that strange human jumped out of the bush with a sword watching on impressed with the Chosen's performance in battling the other human's Pokémon then when the Chosen caught the two young shiny Pokémon from earlier she felt relieved as she had watched what had happened when they had been exiled she watched as he made it to the city before flying off to the Hall of Origins to report to Arceus.

___**~ Viridian City**____**PokéCentre~**_

Elyas looked around the pink walled Pokémon Centre seeing a noticeboard in the corner so trainers can share information about Pokémon there is also access to video phones, printers and faxes, PCs with trading functions and a cafeteria with tables offering free food and stairs leading to the guest rooms. There is also a mailbox with lockers as a Pokémon journey can take a long time; Pokémon Centres can be used as mailing destinations. Allowing Trainer's to arrange for their loved ones to send them packages, typically to the next Pokémon Centre they're travelling to.

There is also a front desk with a Nurse Joy manning the desk with a Chansey next to her as a Pokéball vault lay behind the desk, a lobby with vending machines for drinks and snacks,, an Emergency Room, a recovery room, as well a waiting room with a Laundromat. The lobby also has a large wide-screen TV with several smaller TVs situated around allowing Trainers to watch Pokémon -oriented shows, such as Sinnoh Now, Pokémon Contest broadcasts, and major competitions like the Pokémon Leagues of each region and the Grand Festival.

He walks towards the desk Nurse Joy looks up inquiring to his needs he hands his PokéTector over asking for his Pokémon to be healed and that he wants no one knowing about what Pokémon he has as Hikari and Kugari are legendaries and does not want to cause a scene nor be harassed he also asks for a room to be arranged Nurse Joy takes the PokéTector plugging it into a machine on the desk and hands him a key to room 126 he thanks Nurse Joy for her help and goes upstairs he finds his room.

Walking in he finds a white walled room with a circular table with chairs, there is a set of bunk beds with towels at the foot of the beds and after dinner mints on pillow racks on the frame to hold bags, with a desk and a phone with a chair set against the wall and a small library of books with a PC connected to the Internet and a bathroom with a toilet, wash basin and shower with toiletries and a washing basket for dirty clothes to be washed at the Laundromat, he took his hoodie of placing it on the back of a chair he places his bag on the rack taking his shoes off he lays down on the bed after moving the mints closing his eyes he drifts off to sleep.

___**~ The next day~**_

He wakes up showering, brushing his teeth he puts his dirty clothes in washing basket and changes ready to start the day he grabs his bag, key and washing and goes downstairs grabbing his PokéTector from Nurse Joy thanking her he puts his clothes on to wash while he goes to get food from cafeteria he grabs some porridge and fruit and some juice sitting down at a table in the corner he eats his breakfast while planning his day he grabs his washing puts it in the room to dry then grabbing some food for his Pokémon he walks out of the Pokémon Centre there is fog blanketing the city and sunlight streaming through the trees he shivers a little at the chill in the air pulling his jacket closed and tightening the scarf around his neck he pockets his hands and walks out to the training fields.

Making sure no one is around he heads to a more secluded field calling out all his Pokémon he places food in front of them he pets all of them, praising them he names all the new additions to his Pokémon family; Rilla to Pichu, Kiron to Exeggcute, Rift to Caterpie, Ven to Weedle, Zelfri to Bagon and Vetch to Magikarp they all looked happy to be named and took it's as a sign that they were welcomed the new members were getting to know the older members while Elyas walked over to Tolys and sat down in front of him Tolys refused to look at him.

So Elyas started to talk about his dreams of becoming a Pokémon Master and how he wanted to find the people responsible for killing his father and what his life was like up until starting his journey all of his Pokémon gathered to listen some displayed shock while others anger or sadness but all soon showed pride and respect towards their trainer even Tolys; he looked on in pride at all of his Pokémon standing up "Now that you know about me I want to get to know all about you but first we need to start training as we will soon head out to Pewter City and I want us to be ready and I would like us to win now what do you say?"

They all roared in agreement pumped up at the opportunity to be the best they can be, Elyas broke them up into pairs and got them to train in all areas before starting them on learning new moves appropriate for the upcoming challenge then he went and trained himself doing exercises and then doing kata's after that he meditated after spending the day training they left exhausted he recalled his Pokémon after praising them for their hard work and while walking back to the Pokémon Centre he met a salesperson promoting the newly opened Pokémart he received a Potion free of charge after listening to the salesperson explain about the function of the store and the products and promised to check it out.

At the Pokémon Centre he waited for his Pokémon to be healed while watching a TV episode about contests when it was interrupted with a urgent news update warning trainers in Kanto that there is a team of people calling themselves Team Rocket going around using despicable methods to steal Pokémon even going so far as to blackmail, kidnap and kill and also experimenting on Pokémon against their will, the authorities urge trainers to stay away and try not to get involved and if they sight anyone in the team as shown wearing a black outfit with a " T " on it to notify the local authorities asap then it cut back to the original show.

Horrified that there are people like that in the world Elyas collected his PokéTector from Nurse Joy thankful that they would not be able to touch his Pokémon he would have to make sure to get his Mother to buy a PokéTector so that her own Pokémon and his Father's Pokémon would be safe then he thought he might be able to find his Father's killer if he looks into Team Rocket though he would have to train his Pokémon even more thoroughly and harder so that they would be able to defend themselves when up against Team Rocket.

He walked into his room while pulling out his notebook he devised a full on training regimen that would make them strong enough to take on Pewter Gym as well as Cerulean Gym he went to bed early letting his Pokémon out to sleep in the room wherever they wanted.

___**~Next day after training~**_

He had heard from some trainers earlier on that day about an old man who gave out handmade fishing rods and that the nearby lake had Poliwag's and Magikarp he received an Old Rod from the old man and was shown how to use it thanking the old man he left and made his way to the lake he caught two Poliwag one of each gender though one of them had a slight yellow tinge to its skin and was slightly larger, he knew that he needed two to get their complete evolutionary line he called the female Mirabel and the male Gaius after introducing them to the rest of his Pokémon family he started on their training as well.

___**~ Three weeks later~**_

A trainer by the name of David had just finished having a training battle with both of the Nidoran he had caught. A few days prior, he had unfortunately battled against a trainer on his way to Indigo Plateau and lost, right now he was frustrated after he had spent so long training both Nidoran. Only to be humiliated and degraded in front of his gang he punished the Nidoran by battling them against stronger wild Pokémon without healing them or allowing rest breaks in his frustration; as their performance lowered and lowered through continuous battle without healing.

Their life was hanging on by a thread and David got sick of having them, to make matters worse David released them unhealed in a dangerous area known for the flock of Fearow luckily for them Elyas was nearby on a stroll through the forest from his secluded training field after three long tiring weeks of intensive training he was ready to head to Pewter City to challenge Flint Stone the Gym Leader.

Whom he had researched when he heard a bunch of loud squawking sounds nearby he recognised the sound as having come from a Fearow they were known in these parts as territorial and a nuisance he rushed towards the sound just in time to save them from dying at the talons of the Fearow, he caught them after noticing the extent of their injuries. Knowing that they only had half an hour left to live judging from their wounds and they state they were in and ran all the way to the PokéCenter while been attacked by the already enraged Fearow.

At the PokéCenter Elyas was pacing outside of the emergency room. Waiting to hear how both Nidoran were doing he waited outside of the door. For a day and a half without getting any sleep out of concern, he woke with a start when five trainers walked past there was three guys and two girls the guys were loudly talking about the battle between David and the trainer heading to Indigo Plateau and how David abandoned his Nidoran after training them raggedly.

Elyas walked over to the trainers "Excuse me I just heard part of your conversation about some Nidoran that were abandoned, I found those Nidoran on the verge of dying they are in the E.R at the moment could you direct me to where the trainer you were talking about is please?" the guys in the group who had been talking about David looked at each other than sneered at him and walked off, one of them stayed behind though a timid looking girl shuffled forward "Um… are those Nidoran really…, okay" her chin and lips started to tremble as if she was on the verge of tears "They are ok now Nurse Joy healed the most life threatening injuries now they are just underfed and exhausted with a few strained muscles don't worry they will be fine, so do you know where I can find this David I need to have a talk with him" he said while patting her shoulder comfortingly.

Near the outskirts of Viridian City lay a small lake where Elyas had caught his Poliwag earlier on David was harshly training a Nidorino and a Nidorino that looked to be in similar condition as the Nidoran's were Elyas became enraged upon seeing the state of the Pokémon he grabbed Zephyr and Korino's Pokéball's and stepped towards David he purposely stepped on a twig snapping it David's head swung around at the sound he smiled upon noticing Elyas "Let me guess you want to battle fine I was just wanting to push these two useless lumps of flesh to the next level you can be their next victim".

"Hold up I want to add one condition before we battle if you lose you will hand over your Pokémon you don't deserve to be their trainer let alone a trainer at all not after what you said just because you lost once doesn't give you the right to mistreat Pokémon."

"Hahaha… you gotta be kidding me fine if I win I'll give the weaklings but If I win you will give me all your Pokémon" they shook hands David smirking while Elyas was furious his hands were shaking in barely controlled rage.

"It'll be two on two match got it? Zephyr and Korino go teach this scumbag a lesson." both appeared from the PokéTector upon seeing the rage in their trainers eyes they told the Nidorino and Nidorina that they would try to end it as painlessly as possible, "Zephyr Quick Attack, Korino Karate Chop full power" Zephyr disappeared leaving an after-image and appeared next to Nidorina knocking it to the ground unconscious.

Korino jumped towards the tree above Nidorino it brought its hand down on top of Nidorino's head narrowly avoiding the poisoned spike on its head Nidorino growled and struggled to keep standing but it was too much as it dropped it tried to stand again but fell unconscious "You...you cheated there is no way my Pokémon not even these weaklings could have beaten yours I demand a rematch."

"No, a deals a deal you lost it's not my problem that your pathetic hand 'em over" he ran at Elyas raising his fist intending to hit. Elyas blocked the punch and hit him in the face "Have some self-respect" David slumped unconsciously to the ground blood pouring from his nose.

Elyas crouched picked up the Pokéball's he returned Nidorino, Nidorina and picked up the unconscious form of David and walked to the closest Police Station he filled out a report got a copy leaving David at the station.

Leaving the station, he walked towards the PokéCenter when a different Officer Jenny sped past on a motorcycle with the siren blaring from the direction of the PokéCenter looking up, he noticed three figures flying off into the distance.

Black smoke coming from the PokéCenter made him worried, so he picked up his pace upon arriving at the PokéCenter he noticed the destruction caused to the building he ran to the counter noticing Ash covered in cuts and scratches sitting on a chair holding his Pikachu there was also an orange haired girl in short yellow singlet with red overalls with blue short-shorts yelling at Ash.

He paid no attention not wanting to be pulled into the problems Ash caused Nurse Joy was crouched down picking up Pokéball's placing them on a table nearby "Nurse Joy is everything okay? What happened? Are the Nidoran's okay?"

"Oh, you're the trainer from earlier the one that came in with the Nidoran, we had a break-in by Team Rocket however those two trainers over there prevented any theft thankfully, and your Pokémon are fine they just need some rest and proper care, unfortunately, we cannot offer any rooms as we need to rebuild the whole Centre now."

"Team Rocket here why? I know they are after Pokémon but there is a Gym Leader here it's dangerous for them isn't it, and that's ok could I get these four Pokémon healed and then I'll be out of your way" Nurse Joy took the Pokéball's and PokéTector from Elyas's outstretched hands and handed them to a Chansey which walked away holding the two Pokéball's and the PokéTector.

"Everything should be fine now don't worry about Team Rocket Officer Jenny has added more security and there was a proclamation over the radio and TV that from tomorrow on there will be twenty four hour guards as well as increased security measures at all Pokécentres to prevent this happening again".

___**~A Few Hours Later~**_

A Chansey walked out holding a tray with Pokéball's and PokéTector on, it came up to Elyas he picked the Pokéball's and PokéTector up and thanked the Chansey before walking out.

He went to the shop to pick up an awakening as well as some Pokéball's and some extra potions just as he was leaving Viridian City the girl who told Elyas the whereabouts of David called out to him "Hey... Hey...wait up..." she stopped running as he turned around she took a moment to catch her breath "Are the Nidoran okay? I saw you bring David into the police station I heard David's Pokémon License was revoked."

He wordlessly handed over the two Pokéball's to the girl she looked at the balls in shock and then looked at him "He was mistreating a Nidorino and Nidorina as well he forced them to evolve too early and while I can help and train them to reach the strength they would have naturally gained... they are immature and need time to become accustomed to the changes in their bodies they would be better off with a trainer who can play with them and give them care and love I don't have the time to do it, so they are yours it's ok, Officer Jenny said that it's up to me what happens to them you seem decent and caring and that's all I need to know."

"But why me you said it yourself you could train them better why would you give them to someone you barely know and met just earlier I could be like him you know" Elyas looked at her before smiling "You're not like him… I can tell plus if you were like him you would not have shown any concern like the others you were with and I trust you" she shyly smiled thanking him as she accepted the Pokéball's she then asked for his name which he gave "I'm Valerie Pallarth it's nice to meet you Elyas I'll not betray your trust nor these Pokémon" she then gave him her number which he stored in his PokéNav and then returned the favour she thanked him again and left.

___**~Next day on the outskirts of Pewter City~**_

_Standing on a small rock outcropping overlooking Pewter City Elyas survey's the surroundings when abruptly a voice calls out to him "You wanna get off my products if you break it you buy it" a teenage boy in an army green sleeveless jacket over top of a white shirt with a light green stripe and black jeans with a maroon beanie steps out from behind a nearby tree Elyas jumps off the rock as the boy crouches down and pulls a brush out and brushes the rock __"__You here to challenge the Gym ? If so I would recommend you forget it there is no way a rookie like you can beat Flint__" Elyas glared at the man._

_"What do you know you don't know me or my training style should keep your opinions to yourself!" walking off into Pewter City slightly annoyed Elyas heads to the _Pokémon Centre

After spending the night at the Pokécentre and stocking up on supplies Elyas was running laps while his Pokémon spar against each while also letting the Nidoran recuperate which he named Virion for the male and Navi for the female they had been taken under Hikari's wing so to speak and they got along with all of the Pokémon they still flinched a little when Elyas spoke to them but they were warming up slowly he didn't put them through the same training regimen as the others as they were still weak but he did get them to exercise to build the muscles back and they got as much food as they could safely handle though they did tend to overeat a little.

Entering Pewter City Gym Elyas was astounded with the layout there was vegetable patch's growing on the sides with sunlight streaming in through the glass sun roof which are being tended to by kids there is also what look like sand bath's in the back of the Gym is a workout area and in the centre of the Gym is a huge stone and dirt field at the opposite side of the field is a middle aged man wearing blue cargo pants and tan singlet his skin is very tan and he has black spiky hair

"Who goes there?" He steps forward out of the shadows "My name is Elyas Halstrys I've come here to challenge you for a Gym Battle and Badge".

"Very well my name Is Flint Stone and I accept your challenge. This will be two single battles the challenger is allowed to substitute" he walked onto a white box overlooking the field below and Elyas step onto a similar box a referee stepped onto a third box overhanging above the field "This battle is for Pewter City's Boulder Badge The Challenger Elyas Halstrys from Pallet Town vs. Flint Stone Pewter City's Gym Leader! This will be two-on-two the challenger is allowed substitutions with no restraints! Now Trainers choose you Pokémon".

Elyas calls out Ven while Flint throws a Pokéball releasing a Graveler "Graveler use Magnitude now" Graveler jumps high into the air and then slams onto the ground sending out ripples of dirt and rocks of varying sizes towards Ven "Ven use String Shot to get out of there and then use Poison Sting."

Ven shoots String Shot towards the ceiling narrowly missing the projectiles and tremors while in the air it hones in on the Graveler and launches six purple projectiles from its head stinger three of the stings miss but two hit their mark causing a purple aura to pulse over Graveler's body indicating the attack worked "Graveler Sand Attack followed up by Rock Tomb Ven gets blinded by the Sand Attack and gets clipped by the Rock Tomb while narrowly missing it.

Flint looks at Elyas slightly shocked _How in the hell did that happen rock Pokémon are resistant to poison type moves what kind of monster is this trainer to make that move even possible_ "Graveler Sandstorm and then Dig" Elyas smirked "Ven you know what to do" while the sandstorm obscured the field Ven shot String Shot towards the beams overhead and reeled itself up.

Once upon the beam it used String Shot at Graveler wrapping it up in a ball of String then it jumped off aiming its head spike at Graveler a purple aura covered the head spike the hit landed successfully knocking Graveler unconscious when the Sandstorm lifted the referee called it after seeing Graveler's state "Graveler is unconscious Gym Leader choose your next Pokémon."

Flint called his Graveler back thanking it for its hard work staring at Elyas he reaches for a Pokéball from his belt he looks at the Pokéball before tossing towards the field a red beam shoots out taking the form of a giant rock snake "You may have taken out my Graveler but it ends here Onix go Bind that bug" Onix charges at Ven wrapping its massive tail around Ven and squeezing tightly Ven cries out in pain as she gets squashed suddenly Ven starts to slightly illuminate and the glow gets stronger as the seconds pass Onix releases its grip up and slithers back towards Flint while Ven shoots out thread from its mouth covering its entire body.

The gym becomes silent as the thread cracks revealing Ven's newly evolved form as a Kakuna without even giving time for Elyas to call out an order Onix resumed Binding Kakuna used Harden without any orders but too little too late as Onix forced Kakuna into unconsciousness Elyas recalled Ven thanking her for her efforts he pulls out Mirabel's Pokéball and throws it onto the field "Mirabel use Hypnosis" blue circular sound waves fly from Poliwag's hitting Onix which sways between its left and right and then it fell asleep as it crashed to the ground Flint growled under his breath as there is nothing he can do except wait for Onix to awaken.

Elyas on the other hand didn't intend to allow that to happen as he ordered Mirabel to use continuous Water Gun on the sleeping behemoth which ended the match Mirabel hopped over to Elyas who bent to his knees and stroked Mirabel's head in pride and affection Flint recalled his Onix and walked towards Elyas while giving his Pokéball's to a smaller younger version of Flint that came running out the child took the Pokéball's and ran outside he stuck his hand out "That was a great match but I have to ask how long you have been a trainer as the Pokémon you sent out wouldn't be able to beat how they did, most trainers I get challenging me struggle but just barely manage to beat me yet it was a walk in the park for you?."

Elyas paused at this question and apprehensively replied "I have been a trainer for just over a month I spent all that time catching the Pokémon I wanted as well as training them up to their current strength I wanted to be prepared and ready to perform to the best of our abilities" Flint looked shocked at first and then amazed at the foresight of this young trainer "Well it shows how great a job you have done and I can't wait to see how great you become as you mature and experience everything the world has to offer; i wish you luck on your journey.

Elyas thanked Flint he recalled Mirabel and returned to the PokéCentre he got his Pokémon healed booked a room at the PokéCentre he called all his Pokémon aside from Vetch as he needed to be in water and went to sleep after thanking them for their efforts.

To Be Continued!

_Chapter 2: His First Rival_

Meanwhile on Route 3 Malryck pulled at his hair in frustration as he watched a wild Bellsprout dodge all of his Charmander's ember attacks "Charmander get as close as you can and use Smokescreen then follow it up with an Ember Scratch" Charmander looked back at his trainer and nodded in determination then in a burst sprinted forward with speed that Charmander's usually lack it exhaled a black cloud of smoke from its nose which the Wild Bellsprout inhaled the smoke and closed its eyes as it coughed and in that moment Charmander struck it with a Ember empowered Scratch Attack which caused significant damage just before it could hit the ground from fainting a beam sucked it up into the Pokéball.

The Pokéball rolled a few times before dinging shut Malryck ran up to the newly inhabited Pokéball and yelled in delight Charmander struck a pose before returning to its Pokéball Malryck clipped both Balls to his belt and ran back to the PokéCentre to heal them he noticed a strange looking trainer leaving as he was entering he went to the desk and asked the Nurse Joy to heal his Pokémon he took a seat across from the desk and leafed through some magazines while waiting when he suddenly jumped off the seat shouting startling nearby trainers "I remember who that trainer was now" his name was called over the P.A so he went and picked his Pokémon up before sprinting out the door.

After spending the last hour and a half battling trainers that had jumped out of nowhere demanding to battle Elyas he defeated them all with minimal effort thanks to the additional training that he along with his Pokémon had undertaken he had caught an Ekans that has blue stripes along its body it had endeavoured to bite him as he had gone to pick some berries from a nearby tree hidden by a folio off bushes Ekans had agreed to Elyas capturing it without a battle after seeing how nimble he was when dodging its venomous strikes and had in turn shown respect and acceptance he named her Niala.

Just as he was about to head into the expansive cavern of his attention was pulled towards a person yelling for him to stop the person in question had short spiky blond hair with blue goggles adorning his head and was wearing a black and red hoodie with a black and blue vest with a red scarf fluttering along behind him as he ran also a black and blue shorts sewn overtop of cargo pants of the same color with same colour sneakers and dark blue shoulder bag with the Pokémon League Association's symbol on it he stood off to the side of the entrance waiting for the person to catch his breath.

"Yo man thanks for waiting; your Elyas right?" the person stood up straight with one hand clutching his side and struck his hand out Elyas shook his hand and nodded confused about who this guy is and how he knows his name "It's been ages how have you been? sorry to hear about your Dad; I wish I could have been there for you it sucks when me and my parents heard we were really shocked and for it to happen just after we moved as well; how have you been though and how is your Mum?."

"Sorry but do we know each other" Elyas replied The guy looked slightly hurt but bounced back quickly enough that Elyas took a step back "You don't remember me well to be honest I guess it's kind of expected I guess with everything that has happened allow me to reintroduce myself I'm Malryck Thestri we used to be childhood friends but my parents had to move due to Dad's job" upon hearing the guy's name recognition lights up Elyas's face he smiles and suddenly hugs Malryck "Mal it's been ages but why are you in Kanto I thought you moved to Johto I see you're a Trainer as well 'grats when did you start? and did you get a Johto starter or Kanto?" Malryck smiled glad that his friend was still himself though he seems to be a little more anti-social than he used to be and a little grim "Yeah I did move to Johto but I wanted to start my journey in Kanto; I get the other starters when I pass regional leagues but I wanted to start off in Kanto in the hopes that one day I would come across you as a trainer." He smiles "I'm glad I found you so early in our careers now we can be rivals"

"Rivals huh are you sure you want to do that I don't know how you are as a trainer but I won't lose to anyone and I'll prove it right now in a battle 3 vs. 3 what do you say? Malryck looked a little shocked at how cold and aggressive his best friend became over the years but then he smirked "Your on but don't complain to me when I wipe the floor with you! You're up Charmander let's go!" Malryck and Elyas stepped off the path and stepped back enough to battle Elyas sent Kugari out to battle Kugari you up for a battle.

To Be Continued!


	2. Chapter 2

**Halstrys Requiem**

This story is about my characters from the games and the Pokémon they have caught it follows the games and anime but only as a comparison between Ash and my characters. In this fanfic the age for trainers to leave on their journeys is fifteen as I think it's is unrealistic that parents would allow ten year olds to travel the world themselves there will be major differences to the story from the anime/games such as the Pokétector (allowance of all Pokémon to be held in a digital ranch/world) and Pokémon and trainer locations some will be where they are in game/anime others will appear where there is no chance of them appearing and also expanding the mass and location of forest's, mountains etc such as the Viridian forest encircles Viridian City completely and stretches from where Ash antagonised the Spearow up to just before Pewter City.

Disclaimer I don't own Pokémon just the character Elyas Halstrys and the other Oc's mentioned nor do I own the flame and the void that belongs to Robert Jordan via the Wheel of Time series there also maybe some profanity such as "Hell" or "Fricken".

Any feedback is appreciated.

_**Human thoughts**_

_**PokéTector/Pokédex speech**_

_Pokémon and human thoughts/ telepathy, speech_

_**~Time Skip~**_

_**~Location/Character change~**_

_Chapter One: Beginnings_

In the dark unexplored part of the Viridian Forest it's raining heavily, thunder is rolling and lightning flashes across the sky, striking the muddy ground as if in anger. There are two dark shadows violently clashing against each other in a small clearing as another two figures look on. Off to the side of the battle one of the figures is wounded, one arm holding an egg shaped object the other clutching his chest as he sat slumped against an oak tree for support. Seeping through his pale fingers, his blood mixed with the rain soaking his long dark coat. Although his wide cowboy hat obscured his face, he could see his rival through a freshly made slash in the brim standing roughly thirty five metres away. Closing his eyes for just a fraction of a second, he recalled his daring rescue mission, which had tragedy befall it.

_I'm running through the forest, rain pouring in my eyes, Cofagrigus closing in. Tripping over exposed tree roots, dropping the Obsidian colored egg I've just rescued. Everything happens so fast as pain shoots up my left leg. Dropping the egg as I fall it rolls towards a tree catching against a exposed low hanging branch my breathes catches hopping it won't break I breathe easier upon seeing it safe, I stand up and to try to run furthering the distance between me and Cofagrigus' spectral hands. I scoop up the egg, my hat getting snagged on a low hanging tree branch. I struggle to escape its grasp, too late as a tingling feeling passes through my chest. I stop, confused, and look down to see fingers protruding from my body. Gasping from shock, I collapse in a heap to the ground, only briefly catching a glimpse of the ghost Pokémon who I knew would be the death of me._

Lightning flashes brightly overhead, revealing the smug smile on his enemy's face. A hideous black skull mask disguises the top half of his face under long steel colored hair.

"It's useless to resist me you know, I will prevail, now hand it over and I'll end it as painlessly as possible for you." "Hmpf… as if I would believe you and you already know that I'll do whatever it takes to prevent your plans from reaching its culmination even at the cost of my life it's too late for me but I have already succeeded in thwarting you… Do it now Metagross you know what to do now go I'll hold him off"

His loyal Pokémon obeyed, moving his large injured rock-like body away from his own battle Metagross glows slightly purple his opponent glowing with the same color the Cofagrigus's movement stops suddenly and they are propelled backwards with a Psychic. His beady red eyes looked briefly concerned and then with one last regretful look towards his Master.

It gathers up the egg and his Master's Pokéball's and retreats into the safety of the trees. Watching his Pokémon go with emotion laden eyes briefly thinking back to his family regret he can't spend more time with them, the injured man stands up shakily as the Pokémon flee behind him, coughing up blood steeling his emotions and nerves as he rushes towards the other figure retrieving a sharp edged cylindrical object covered in small glowing red script from his coat.

_**Goodbye my friend watch over and guide him well for the world will need him**__**soon**_**he** aims the cylindrical object at his target and thrusts with all his might only for the object to rebound off an invisible barrier he looks at the figure with resignation and shock "Mwuahahahaha….did you think I was not prepared for such a pathetic and foolish action we will get it back and then end this forsaken world!.

Cofagrigus finish him off don't leave anything behind" the figure turned around and walked off into the darkness of the forest the dark shadow draws closer with an eerie smile on its face the wounded figure's inhuman screams are heard reverberating in the forest startling a flock of Fearow into flight which narrowly avoid been struck with lightning.

On a secluded valley surrounded by forest near Pallet Town is a Pokémon Preserve with a infirmary and a small mansion with a large waterfall coming out of the cliff face the mansion is obscuring the mansion is built into a cliff within the mansion are two humans a woman with short pale blue hair that has a white and blue feather adornment green eyes with a jagged scar on her slightly muscled arms wearing a purple singlet and black jeans that has Pokéball attached to the belt with hiking boots and an average sized eight year old boy with eclipse black hair with brown colored eyes wearing a light green shirt and slightly darker green shorts with sneakers he also has a small blue birth mark just behind his ear which is usually covered by his unruly hair.

Three Pokémon the child is wrestling with a grinning Zoroark while the mother is in the kitchen preparing lunch when suddenly there is a loud crashing sound coming from the nearby Pokémon preserve attached to the house.

The mother rushes out of the kitchen to the preserve calling out to her son to stay in the house one of the Pokémon a Mienshao follows the mother from the kitchen where it was washing vegetables to the area where the sound came from the other Pokémon Audino which was taking the rubbish out of the infirmary is already there tending to a heavily damaged Metagross that has a pile of Pokéball's near it with a Teal/Obsidian colored egg the mother rushes to the nearest bench and grabs a Max Potion and bandages she crouches near the Metagross and applies the max potion where the Audino indicates to _Mistress I'm sorry I couldn't save him_the Metagross says into her mind via telepathy before passing out.

The mother collapses to the floor crying while the two Pokémon bandaged and carry the Metagross to a spare bed the boy runs in after hearing his mother crying and he goes up to her and she pulls him into a hug "Mom what's wrong?, Why is Dads Metagross here?, Where's Dad?" he ask's while looking around he notices the Pokéball's and one of them has blood on he notices how beat up Metagross is and the solemn looks the Pokémon have on their faces "He's dead" his mother whispers through her tears he looks up with an incomprehensible look on his face.

A couple of days later all of his Dad's and Moms friends, colleagues and family are invited to the funeral that is held near the waterfall near the mansion where his Dad use to train with his Pokémon the boy is sitting in the corner of the mansion's parlour room with an emotionless face the adults are all grieving and offering condolences to his mother one of his Dad's friend's Prof. Oak came towards him.

"Elyas I'm sorry for your loss your father was a great man the world is a poorer place without him the reason I have come to talk to you I know it is not the right time for this but I have a proposal for you in 7 years you will be at the age where you can get your first Pokémon and start your Pokémon journey if you so desire now while most trainers would start with either a Bulbasaur, Squirtle or Charmander and a Standard Pokédex I have at your Father's request in his will allowed you to start with the Pokémon contained in the egg he has entrusted to your care as well as a starter Pokémon with a National Pokédex with the permits that allow you to travel to the other regions which are only given once passing a regions elite four and champion".

"All this is on two conditions one of those being that you become an apprentice to the regional Professors learning everything you can while under the tutelage until you come of age and the other that you agree to this and devote your time and effort to this arrangement your Mother knows of this arrangement and has agreed to respect your choice I'll leave you for now so you can think about it" he put his hand on Elyas's shoulder and did a small smile before turning and walking to where the other adults are Elyas got up and walked outside to the Preserve he went to his favourite place and sat staring at the sky.

Metagross woke up from being unconscious he checked his wounds after ascertaining he was well enough to move around he checked his surroundings he was in the med centre of his Master's Pokémon Preserve he levitated off the bed and out of the med centre he noticed the Young Master heading towards his favourite spot in the preserve he wondered what the Young Master was up to so he silently followed behind.

They reached the spot the Young Master sat down and looked up to the sky tears silently rolled down his cheeks Metagross felt his heart break as he watched the young boy's emotions release he waited letting the young master grieve _He is too young to carry this burden alone he needs more time and what's worse is they won't leave him be not while he has that Pokémon it's lucky they have no idea what else he has especially inside him but we will protect him with our lives._

"Dad I will find whoever did this and make them pay for what they did to you I swear" as he clenches his fist he turns around and sees Metagross floating quietly a distance away watching him he notices the sadness in its eyes "How long have you been behind me Metagross" _Since you sat down young master I noticed you as I awoke and followed in case you needed me and to protect you_"How and why did my Dad die and who killed him".

_I don't know the specifics but the person who killed Master was from an organisation called Team Granzeir and their goal is the utter annihilation of this world Master was able to liberate the egg from them and prevent the misuse of that Pokémon before it could hatch but Master was caught halfway in the process of escaping and we were pursued but Master had planned that if anything was to happen to him that you and Mistress would be protected and cared for we should return Young Master_ they returned to the wake Elyas deep in thought.

_**~5 yrs later~.**_

He woke to the first rays of the sun shining through his window he got dressed in his black and green vested hoodie with red shirt and black jeans he put his black and silver cap on and then his black finger less gloves and black hiking boots he made sure his camo colored bag had everything he needed notebook, homework, reference books and earphones he put his wallet in his pocket he made his bed double checked to make sure everything was in place then walked out of his room and down the stairs to find his mum sipping coffee and watching TV she turned her head as he walked into the kitchen he placed his bag near the counter and made himself some breakfast.

"Honey Professor Birch called to ask you to meet him and Professor Elm at the egg clinic it seems that the egg is close to hatching and they have some things to discuss with you" he sat down at the table and ate his breakfast "Thanks Mum after I finish with the Professors I'll be heading to the dojo I probably won't be back till late so you don't have to wait up" he gave her a kiss on the check and grabbed his bag and went outside his Father's massive Braviary was waiting for him to mount before flying off to the clinic in Littleroot Town.

He dismounted Braviary thanked it with a handful of Custap berries he walked over to the clinic and walked inside once inside he gave his name and reason for being there to the receptionist and sat while waiting for the professor's he scrolled through his PokéNav to the app that records all of his lessons he plugged his earphone in and pulled his notebook out he wrote down his thoughts and theories down about possible evolution's via the newly discovered Mega Evolution method by Prof Sycamore.

Twenty minute later both Prof. Birch and Elm walked into the waiting room they stopped upon noticing Elyas writing in his notebook while listening to his recorded lessons from the Professors they looked at each other and smiled happy that Elyas took to his lessons with enthusiasm though the only drawback that they wished would change was the lack of interaction with his peers but that can't be helped considering his situation his features had hardened and that made him seem mature beyond his years they regret that even though they tried to reduce the burden for Elyas but that only made him more hard working and socially awkward.

Elyas looked up upon noticing that he was being observed he saw the Prof' and Elm smiling at him he scowled at them which made them laugh at his obvious discomfort paused his lesson and placed the earphones and notebook in his bag he walked towards them "So what did the both of you want to talk about".

"Follow us first as your egg is about to hatch" they power walked to the incubation room and made just in time to see two shapes emerge from the egg the two Pokémon colored teal and obsidian with highlights of silver they are both the size of a kitten hatch from the egg as soon as it saw Elyas it flew to him.

Elyas just had enough time to catch it in his arms before he was sent flying across the room with it snuggling up to his neck with Elyas dumbfounded but laughing in delight for the first time in both of the professor's lives they were struck speechless not only with the emergence of twin baby Pokémon that are only mentioned in documents as the Lunar duo and the unusual coloration but the laughter from Elyas as they had not in the whole time of been acquainted ever heard him laugh.

_Father we've finally met you_ Elyas looked at the baby Pokémon in shock upon hearing their voices in his head "Why are you calling me Father I'm not a Pokémon?" _Silly Father we know you are not of our race or our__biological parents but we were told that the first person we saw upon awakening would from then onward be our parent and would teach us many things as well as wonderful experiences._

"Ok then" the professor's walked towards Elyas and gave him a hand to stand up they thanked the staff member who regulates the temperature for the incubators and walked outside they walked towards 's lab they walked in and sat down at the couches in Professor Elm's office.

"Elyas us professors have had a meeting and it's been decided that each region you go to you will receive one of the starters for that region as a personal gift from us we have evaluated your performance, work ethic as well as your personality over the duration of your apprenticeship and see a lot of potential in you and couldn't think of a more appropriate person to represent our regions, recently from the Azries region has asked for a talented trainer to trial out the upgraded PokéTector starting from their home region and eventually trial the new regions gym challenge after completing the leagues of the other regions now if you accept this it will not be available for a few years as the gyms are still in the process of being built, as well as the gym leaders, the regions champion and elite four have yet to be chosen".

"Also you should be aware that you if you accept you will be among a group of a hundred trainers selected by each of the regions professors and champions."

"I need some time to think about this, what is this PokéTector thing I have never heard of it before?" Elm went over to his keyboard and took out a strange red, black and white rectangular device. It had a large screen, a small red sphere at the bottom and dials upon its sides and a wrist strap. "Elyas, meet the PokéTector, the future of catching and training Pokémon!"

Elyas cocked an eyebrow. "This is a device some of the other professors and I have been working on. You see, a lot of us see trainers that want to raise and hold onto all of their Pokémon rather than send them to stay with someone or inside the storage boxes in Pokémon centres. So, we created the PokéTector. This device allows you to hold onto all of your Pokémon and use any of them at any time by switching them out when needed all you need to do is call their names."

"Wow Professor Elm, that's really cool and practical as well!" Elyas said in amazement. "That's not all," Elm interrupted. "The PokéTector is basically the ultimate device for all Pokémon trainers. It has a built in regional self-updating National Pokédex, a GPS and map, a clock, a dowsing rods with item finder, a camera to tape battles or training sessions, and a voice journal to document anything you feel. What's best about it is how the PokéTector stores the Pokémon. They stay in a virtual world that provides all they need habitats, food and room to train themselves it also has room for expansion via modules such as the built in healer-mode in which you get emergency healing but for basic and advanced healing you still have to go to Pokécentres".

"Yes that's fine we were not expecting you answer right now as you still are in your apprenticeship while we have you would it be ok if we did some non-evasive tests on your new Pokémon as we don't get the chance to study a legendary Pokémon let alone a shiny baby one at that" as Cresselia and Darkrai heard that while floating around the room looking at everything they rushed back to Elyas.

They hide behind him shaking in fear, they would occasionally peak out from behind Elyas's back but would flit back behind Elyas turns around and gathers both of the small newly hatched Pokémon in his arms "It's ok you won't be harmed I promise and I'll stay right beside you the whole time don't be frightened ok" _Alright Father as long as you are with us we'll do it_"Ok you can examine them but I have to be there" "Alright right this way then."

A couple of hours later Elyas walks out of the lab with Darkrai asleep curled up in his hood and Cresselia floating along behind the sun is just setting a flock of Taillow fly overhead startling Cresselia Elyas laughs _Hmpf not funny Father_ Cresselia floats off grumpily towards Braviary Elyas before mounting Braviary pulls two Lunar Balls and throws one towards Cresselia it sucks Cresselia in a red light the ball rolls once before laying on the ground he taps the other ball at the sleeping Darkrai a green beam shoots towards the ball from the pokétector and the ball digitizes _**Transfer complete**_ Braviary takes to the skies and arrives in Pallet Town he thanks Braviary and watches as it flew off to Prof. Oaks ranch he walks inside the house and releases Cresselia and Darkrai.

"Mom I'm back he walks to the lounge room with Cresselia and Darkrai following close behind "Who are these two cuties Elyas" as she walks down the stairs noticing Cresselia and Darkrai floating near Elyas "Cresselia and Darkrai hatched from the egg Dad left me" his mom squeals like a little girl and rushes towards both of the Pokémon they both fly behind Elyas's back as they hear the high pitched squeal.

"It's ok that's just my Mom she gets like that when she sees baby Pokémon sorry" they both float out from behind his back apprehensively "They are so cute I'm jealous" as she strokes under Cresselia and Darkrai's chin which is making a purring like sound "What do you mean she everyone knows that legendary Pokémon are gender less and that they go through a cycle of rebirth" Cresselia and Darkrai growls and the fur on their back stands up in anger.

_Stupid Father of course we have genders we only allowed humans to believe that we go through a cycle of rebirth so that it makes humans believe there is only a single of each of the legendaries as you humans call us so that our colonies are protected and the young are safe because not all humans can be trusted many try to misuse our powers for their own gain or they seek our lives and bodies for ridiculous reasons it also takes more than one of us legendaries to maintain the world's harmony and continuance._"I' am sorry that's what I thought was the truth I didn't mean to upset you."

_It's ok at least you know now just to keep it in mind for when you meet other legendaries_"Wait… what do you mean when I meet other legendaries I have no intention to meet other legendaries nor do I intend to seek them out_But Father you are destined to meet the other legendaries our being here is proof of that_"Stay here I have somewhere to go Mom can you look after them for a while I've got to go to the dojo Master is expecting me."

His Mom nodded her assent "I'll show them around and introduce them to the others but before you go aren't you forgetting something hmm?" perplexed he looked towards his mom "Oh right sorry I forgot hmm! …. Let's see how about Hikari as your name it suits you Cresselia and for Darkrai hmm …. Kugari that should do what do you both think?"

They looked at him and then each other and snuggled him he smiled at their obvious delight and felt his heart beat just a little faster unbeknownst to himself and everyone in the room the birthmark started to pulse ever so slightly.

Meanwhile in the Hall of Origin a pulse of blue energy is flying about rebounding of pillars it reaches the deepest part of the Hall and is struck off a Crystallized statue which resembles Arceus the God Pokémon and creator of everything its eyes glow slightly blue suddenly a crack appears in the statue _It's time_...

Elyas is walking to a more secluded part of pallet town outlaying surroundings he arrives at a rundown looking dojo that has holes in the roof and creeper vines growing over the roof he walks inside pushing aside the damaged sliding door he takes his shoes off and steps onto the dojo's floor he suddenly jumps out of the way as a trapdoor swings open.

Revealing a pit full of sharpened stakes pointing up he sighs in relief thanking his finely tuned reflexes from training he prepares himself for the training knowing that he will be pushed past his body's physical limits he enters the mindset of the flame and the void pushing all thoughts, feeling and emotion into the flame becoming one with the void his body relaxes becoming agile and reflexive.

He proceeds further into the dojo leaving the defences of his body to his instincts and reflexes he dodges swinging tree trunks, trapdoors, arrows and invisible filaments of wire.

He finally reaches where his master is with wounds covering his body and damaged clothing due to his body having slower reactions he manages to catch a blade slashing towards him as he enters the final room "Master I have come as requested what shall I train in today" his master Ryouma Nikel is sitting in a cross legged posture.

His muscular upper torso is bare revealing the numerous scars and chunks of skin missing from his body the rest of his body is covered in a rolled down black kimono and a black half mask covering the lower half of his face the weekly ever changing bright colored long hair of his master always shocks him which destroys the concentration of the mindset called the flame and the void which is more than likely part of the reason it always changes.

"Ah there you are my Disciple I was wondering where you had got to… Oh my it looks like my traps had a taste of your blood today whatever could be the problem?… wait don't tell me you have a girlfriend and that's why your concentration fell apart…Ah well no matter a little bird told me you that the egg from your fathers hatched today so we best get you some more stamina training Pokémon are very stamina consuming so out to the field you go" as a sword slashes out of nowhere he barely manages to dodge it hit's his collar he bolts out the window before his master goes on a slashing spree he runs to the field which is a twenty kilometre circuit filled with more dangerous traps than the house he assumes the mindset of the flame and the void by feeding all emotion thoughts and concerns into the flame while centering himself in the emptiness of the void and gaining clarity, heightened instincts, concentration and calmness of mind and surroundings he then completes 5 laps of the field before a strange feeling wells up in his chest he jumps out of the course just before he blacks out and collapses on the floor the birthmark pulsing a little faster.

"You're here at last welcome to the Hall of Origin sorry to bring you here so forcefully but your presence is required" he looks towards where the mysterious gruff voice is coming from and sees two blue orbs floating in the dark Arceus walked out of the shadows he scrambled backwards in fear "Do not fear I mean no harm quite the opposite as you are one of my chosen few that regulate the world in my absence and combat the enemy you already received my gifts i hope they will suffice but before we continue can you show me the mark" lowering his head towards Elyas his eye coming level with Elyas's "Wh-What mark M'Lord Arceus I know of no mark" "No need for honorifics here we are equals give or take a few millennia in age difference and power and so you know the mark is a birthmark proclaiming your power and privilege as one of my chosen the color of the birthmark also plays a factor as the color shows the power and promise of that individual" Elyas looked at the God Pokémon in shock.

Than he remembered hearing from his parents when he was younger that he had a birthmark hidden behind his ear and hair and that it was something each generation of eldest child was born with he reached to where the birthmark is and felt it he just noticed that there was a slight pulsing "But how can I know what it is and even if it is the right kind of birthmark I can't see the color or anything you have to be wrong I'm nothing special" he backed away from Arceus "Calm down you have nothing to fear that pulsing that you feel is what awakened me and if you lift your hair you can see that the color of your birthmark is blue plus I can feel the bond that is in place though you will need training to be able to sense it as your powers have just started to awaken" he lifts his hair in fear and looks into the mirror behind him to see a blue mark he stares at it with shock and resignation "What are these powers that I have awoken and how do I train them? I have seen what happens to psychics on TV when they lose control of their powers I don't want to end up like that" shuddering in disgust and horror remembering the misshapen lumps of flesh that use to be human on the TV show he used to watch.

"A teacher will be supplied when you have need it is better for you to experience, experiment and grow naturally before the power matures that will be enough information for now I tire and you have to wake up before he thinks you have died don't worry I will watch over you take care of my children they will be safe in your care" a gentle smile forms on Arceus's face "Wait what do you mean?" but he feels his consciousness fade he tries to struggle but it proves too much for him everything fades to black.

"Lyas….ake ...p you ha..e to g…. up pl..ase before your mother gets here she'll kill me if anything happens to you" as he was coming to he opened his eyes to see his master with a terrified look on his face "Quick your mother is on the way we have to get you cleaned up" he looked at himself noticing multiple cuts and scratches minor as they are it does not explain his master's fear stricken state Ryouma grabbed Elyas by the collar of his shirt and threw him he landed in the river near his masters house drenched in water the next thing he knows is he is pulled up to a standing position.

Ryouma put his hand on Elyas's chest and closed his eyes he formed a one handed sign a few seconds later the wounds slowly started to close beads of sweat could be seen forming on Ryouma's forehead suddenly a dust cloud could be seen coming from the area where Elyas came from the house Ryouma pulled his hand away just as Elyas's mother Yui vaulted off Rapidash's back she looked furious as she moved closer Ryouma started backing off with his hands up in a placating gesture and obvious fear in his eyes and composure "He is fine he just fell into a puddle nothing major I promise" Yui glared at him which made him flinch she looked over Elyas once she was assured nothing was wrong she dragged Ryouma into the house and slammed the door shut behind them which caused Elyas and Rapidash to jump slightly he pulled himself out of the river and walked over to Rapidash and stroked its neck while drying his clothes.

That night after dinner Elyas was in the barn built at the back of the infirmary near the stables he was building a bed for Cresselia and Darkrai that they would still be able to use once they have attained their full growth and height he threw all his attention and concentration into making the bed once he finished with the help of Zoroark and Mienshao he carried the bed into his room which was a fairly large room he carried the sleeping twins from the lounge chair and placed them gently into the newly made bed he partially covered them with a short blanket he smiled seeing the content look on their faces he undressed to his boxers and crawled into his bed.

_**~ 2 years later Coming of Age~**_

Professor. Oak and his aides are rushing around collecting Pokémon, Pokéball's as well as Pokédex's for the next day when the trainers that have come of age choose the starter and start their journeys to accomplish their dreams and aspirations in a secluded grotto of the Pallet forest Cresselia was having a mock battle against its twin brother Darkrai while Elyas sitting in a tree branch with his back to the truck reading an ancient treatise on the idea of the Pokéball and its basic functions and possible evolution's through technology occasionally looking up and praising his Pokémon when they landed a spectacular attack against the other they had gained their respective full growth and had considerable strength as they grew over the previous two years Kugari stopped the mock battle and floated towards Elyas he looked up at Elyas with expectation "Father have you decided yet who to choose as your official starter" Elyas pocketed the treatise and flipped off the branch Hikari noticed that the handmade scarf that Elyas received from his cousin Fela on his birthday was about to snag on a branch so she used her Telekinesis to pull it away from the branch upon noticing the slight blue pulsating light around Hikari he thanked her thoughtfulness "I'm having trouble choosing either between Bulbasaur or Squirtle as I have researched the first gym as well as the route to take and either will be beneficial but it all depends on tomorrow as I heard that some trainers have had to settle for what was left rather than they'd hoped for as the starter Pokémon have a very long rate and the demand can't keep up with the supply oh well I'm happy with whatever starter I receive regardless anyway let's head back as we need to have any early start tomorrow".

~The next day~

He left his room dressed in his grey and green vested hoodie with black shirt and black jeans he put his black and silver cap on and then his black finger less gloves and black hiking boots he made sure his maroon colored bag had everything he needed first aid kit, cooking equipment, notebook, compass, map, sleeping bag and tent that he had his spare Pokéball and items and dried pokéfood and change of clothes for a week he put his wallet in his pocket and attached his PokéNav to his belt and lastly put the dark blue scarf on he looped it once around his neck and left the other half hanging over his shoulder.

Hikari and Kugari were already downstairs waiting having said their goodbyes already Yui his mother was waiting at the bench with her back turned a box sat in front of her as soon as she noticed Elyas she turned around he noticed tear streaks on her cheeks but neglected on mentioning it as he knew it would only make it harder for him to leave he gently smiled at his mother she moved around the bench and hugged him tightly he hugged his mother just as he was about to comfort his mother she stepped back and smiled at him with tears running down her face "These are for you I've been saving to give them for when you started your journey luckily they arrived before you left" she passed the box into his hands he opened the box noticing that there was more than quite a few and a huge variety of Pokéball some he knew were high quality others were highly valuable and sought after and others didn't recognize he put the lid back on and placed it in his bag and hugged his mother "Thanks Mom they will help more than you know you'll be fine I'll keep in contact regularly don't worry I'll be fine now I gotta go or I'll be late love you" he kisses his mother on the cheek she smiled at his boundless enthusiasm Hikari and Kugari snuggled Yui and then floated after Elyas as he ran out the door he ran all the way to Prof. Oak's lab he made it just as stepped out onto his porch situated on his left was a round machine with 4 Pokéball with holographic images of the respective Pokémon on he made it to the front of the crowd where the other soon to be trainers were waiting.

"Welcome, today is an auspicious day as our young leave the proverbial nest and take their first steps out into the wide world as responsible young adults and trainers now to let them choose their partners and send them off I'll call them by name and let them choose their future partner as you know there are three starters available but today we have four trainers so the Pokémon available are Bulbasaur, Squirtle, Charmander and a Pikachu.

"First off Gary Oak, step up and choose" Gary walked up to the machine his haughty Eevee made its way to his side he picked up the ball where the image of a Squirtle hovered without even looking at the other Pokémon Gary and Eevee walked off the porch after receiving some Pokéball and a Pokédex.

called out "Leaf Green, your next" a brunette girl she was wearing a blue singlet with black around the edges with a red skirt and sandals she walked up to the table hesitantly she looked between the three remaining Pokémon unsure which to choose after a few minutes she went towards the Charmander she then received the Pokéball and Pokédex as well and walked off the porch.

"Okay two more to go Elyas Halstys come and choose" Elyas walked up on stage it became quiet as he chose Bulbasaur he grabbed the balls and pokétector off he went back to the crowd "Last up Ash Ketchum" no one stepped up "Ash Ketchum" scanned the crowd everyone looked around but still nothing happened next everyone knew.

A boy came running up in his green and yellow stripped pajama's "Don't tell me they are all gone please I'll be alright with anything he grabs a Pokéball and yells "I choose you Bulbasaur" nothing comes out steps up to the boy trying to prevent him from making a fool of himself "It was taken by a trainer that wasn't late".

"Ok then Squirtle I choose you" again nothing happened "Early bird gets the worm" Ash starts to get worried "Last ones a lucky charm Charmander I choose you" again nothing happens Ash starts to get tears in his eyes then he notices the last Pokéball he looks towards as he walks towards the ball he picks it up and turns around with a gentle smile on his face he hands the ball to the boy

"Be careful with this one I caught it the other day it still doesn't trust humans and" just before the Professor can continue a red beam shoots out of the Pokéball and it takes starts to form a shape the beam disperses revealing an irate Pikachu.

Ash calls it cute while picking it up causing it to get angrier its electricity starts to form on its sacs in its cheeks everyone in the crowd manages to step back but not before Ash and the Professor gets shocked by the Pokémon the crowd eventually leaves after congratulating the new trainers.

All that's left is the trainers their new Pokémon the professor and their parents the parents are talking to the new trainers saying goodbye and wishing them luck just as everyone goes to leave Gary asks that they battle with their new Pokémon Prof. Oak agrees to referee as Ash and Gary take their places on the designated fields calls out "This is a one on one battle between Ash and Gary trainers send out your Pokémon" Ash sends out Pikachu while Gary sends out his Squirtle "You're going to lose Ashy-boy Squirtle Tackle now" Gary yells out while pointing at Pikachu.

"Pikachu dodge it and use Thundershock" Pikachu dodges just in time and charges it electrical sacs in its cheeks while running closer to Squirtle it releases the stored electrical energy in a small jagged beam at Squirtle but before it hit's Squirtle ducks in its shell leaving a confused Ash "Good Squirtle now Tackle again, Pikachu one more Thundershock" Squirtle runs towards Pikachu while Pikachu does the same.

Pikachu lets the Thundershock loose just as they hit each other a dust cloud appears when it settles it shows both Pokémon fainted on the floor raises his hand towards the sky "Both Pokémon have fainted this match is a draw trainers recall your Pokémon" they recall their Pokémon and one of the assistant take them to be healed Ash and Gary follow they soon return "Next up Elyas and Leaf send out your Pokémon".

They release the Pokémon onto the field when the beams dispersed it showed a Bulbasaur larger than the 0.7m Bulbasaur as this one was 1.0m the size of a standard Ivysaur and the other change was its skin was black with a blue bulb and leaves with red spots and dark blue eyes on the other side of the field was a blue Charmander that was also non-standard as it was the size of a standard Chameleon with a height of 3.07m over the standard 2.00m it also has green flames with longer claws that were tipped red.

"Wow how come those two are so big and differently colored, they are shiny Pokémon Ashy-boy you can't be that dense, hey take that back I knew that I was just testing you" Ash and Gary starts bickering

While their Pokémon are getting healed by one of Professor Oaks assistant.

Elyas looks at them in irritation "Bulbasaur Leech Seed" little seeds shoot out of Bulbasaur's bulb and fly towards Charmander "Charmander Ember those seeds and then charge at Bulbasaur and use Scratch" Leaf calls out to her, Charmander shoots a small ball of fire from its mouth at the seeds but misses three of them the seeds attach onto the tail and starts to grow entwining around Charmander's tail as it runs towards Bulbasaur it's claws start to faintly glow as it swings it's paws at Bulbasaur which connect causing Bulbasaur to wince in pain.

The seeds glowed green and sends out a cloud of green energy which gets absorbed into the bulb on Bulbasaur's back making it look more refreshed "Good Bulbasaur Growl and then Tackle dodge any attacks that you can" _Bulba_ it growls sending a ripple of almost invisible sound waves towards Charmander making it step back then it starts to run head-butting Charmander in the stomach which forces it to its knees "Charmander no, return you did good, Leaf forfeits the match the winner is Elyas" yells Elyas returns Bulbasaur while thanking it an assistant directs Elyas and Leaf to the healing machine and heals their Pokémon.

"Why did you forfeit you might of still been able to beat me, you did have the type advantage you know?" Elyas looks at Leaf questioningly "I know but I didn't want Charmander to be hurt I'm sorry" she looks to the floor sadly "It's ok I understand it was a good battle especially how you used Ember to burn the seeds I'd be glad to battle you again sometime as I would not have thought of that I'm interested to see how much stronger you become once you have more experience and Pokémon".

She looks at him with a strange look blushing while slightly looking towards the floor "Thank you aside from my family that is the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me" the assistant walked towards Leaf and Elyas and passed over the Pokéball and passed over the Pokéball then passing Ash his Pokéball and pokétector.

_**~Outside~**_

"I wish you good luck on your journeys I know each of you have your own dreams to follow and Pallet Town couldn't ask for better trainers to represent them I entrust my dream of seeing every Pokémon in the world through the Pokédex's I've given each of you now go accomplish your dreams, see and experience all that the world has to offer" Prof Oak shakes each of their hands then they shake hands with each other and head off to do whatever they needed to do.

Elyas waved goodbye to his mother and then headed Route 1 along the way he found a secluded grove in which he trained with Bulbasaur which he named Emeris against Hikari and Kugari, Emeris learnt Vinewhip, Sleep Powder and Poison Powder and also how to be stealthy and how to control his body and reaction in the training session they left the grove refreshed and more confident in themselves.

While walking along the path to Viridian forest with his Pokémon alongside him enjoying the surroundings when suddenly a Ratatta appeared a few meters ahead of them and nibbling at the grass Elyas erased his presence, motioning to Emeris to move forward, towards the Rattata Emeris nodded and slowly made its way behind Rattata and released a pale yellow powder into the air above Rattata while backing away slowly the powder made its way onto Rattata which promptly fell asleep.

Elyas pulled a regular Pokéball out and threw it at Rattata the beam shot out engulfing Rattata the ball clicked shut and rolled on the floor once then it ding's signifying a successful capture then the Pokéball got zapped towards the pokétector **Transfer complete** "Good job Emeris your training was helpful wasn't it when we are done you will be the strongest of your species" _**Bulba bulb**_Emeris nuzzled Elyas's leg proud and delighted with the praise.

"Looks like we have to train again Hikari, Kugari I'm sorry you'll get extra food tonight" _**It's ok father we knew that this was bound to happen**_Elyas turned around and walked back into the grove and set his tent up he called Rattata out and grabbed an awakening Rattata formed out of the beam from the pokétector Rattata was curled up on the ground asleep he sprayed the awakening on Rattata's fur which made it wake up it looked around then saw Elyas it hissed at him and it's fur stood on end.

"Calm down I'm your new trainer Elyas I won't hurt I promise" he pulled out some normal-type pellets and held them out Rattata sniffed and slowly moved toward the pellets while staring suspiciously when it saw Elyas wouldn't move it started to eat the pellets it relaxed and started to nuzzle his hand he petted it with his other hand "From now on you will be called Razor" Razor looked up and started jumping in happiness.

A few weeks later Razor had learnt Quick Attack, Focus Energy, Bite and Pursuit Razor was fed, praised and then placed back inside the pokétector Elyas turned in for the night and woke to a Spearow digging through his bag he got annoyed that the Pokémon tried to steal and threw a Pokéball without weakening it the ball rocked three times before signifying capture he released the Spearow and disciplined it telling it off and explaining why it shouldn't steal and then spent the next few hours trying to tame it but because of its personality and in indignation of been surprised and caught it wouldn't respond he named it Tolys and decided to try once he had caught some more Pokémon.

The next day he continued towards Viridian Forest when he came across the path blocked because a large tree that looked as though it had been an unfortunate object in a fight displayed by the chucks of it missing or shattered it had fallen to the path mangled beyond repair he walked around it as it was too large to climb over when he heard the sounds of a fight going on he moved closer and saw a Pidgey and Mankey fighting they were pretty bruised and beaten up he turned to walk away and not get drawn into it when they both collapsed in mid-attack he threw Pokéball at both of them impressed with their fighting spirit and tenacity he released them long enough to heal them with potions and name them Zephyr for Pidgey and Korino for Mankey which they both seemed to love he returned them to the pokétector after reassuring them that they would be training once they reach Viridian City.

Upon reaching the leafy entrance to the Viridian Forest staggering Elyas's nose was assaulted with the rich, loamy scent of moss and the smell berries and leaves in the stages of decomposing ready to begin life in the forest anew focusing his eyes to the murkiness of the forest he stepped forward.

He turned the item finder app on as it whirred to life a faint beeping could be heard he moved forward swinging his outstretched arm in different directions listening for the louder beep a beam shot out from the PokéTector revealing Kugari _Father I hear something calling for help this way quick_ floating off into the forest Elyas quickly followed disarming the item finder catching up to Kugari they walked further into the dark after a walking for what seemed hours they found a Pokémon in distress.

Elyas stepped toward the Pokémon pulling a knife from his bag he knelt down reaching towards the thorny vines constricting the Pokémon, growling menacingly the Pokémon tried to struggle opening its wounds further and pressing the vines deeper into it's flesh "It's ok little guy I'm not going to hurt you I'm just going to cut these vines off you so I can clean your wounds" Kugari floated forwards leaves tingling upon meeting each other, the trapped Pokémon looked up at the sound its eyes going wide when it saw Kugari _Fear not my father means no harm you can trust him he is unlike any other in this world_ .

A few minutes later Elyas pulled the injured Pokémon free of the vines covered in sweat he places the Pokémon on the ground reaching into his bag he grabs a water bottle and a small bottle of full heal washing the wounds as gently as possible the Pokémon winces in pain he sprays the full heal on the open wounds watching as the medicine is absorbed knitting the skin back together he finally gets a chance to see the Pokémon in its entirety noticing it's a red bipedal reptilian possessing a large, round snout triangular purple eyes, green circular ears similar to other reptilian Pokémon and a dark blue lower jaw with two teeth protruding upwards.

Three thick, black ridges cover the top of its head well developed muscles supporting the head, and continuing downwards covering its neck as well.

There is a triangular patch of yellow on its underside. It has stubby digit-less arms and short legs with two dark blood red talons on it each foot.

Giving the Pokémon some time to recuperate he sets up a campsite placing some kindling together he lights it he cooks some preserved meat with some dried vegetables into a pan of water the Pokémon limps towards the fire laying down it watches Elyas with interest releasing all of his Pokémon from the pokétector he feeds them while grooming them the Pokémon watches from its place near the fire after grooming all of his Pokémon he activates his Pokédex scanning the Pokémon.

_**Bagon the rock head Pokémon a dragon type usually found in Meteor Falls its moves are Bite, Ember, Dragon Claw and Shadow Claw, Bagon harbors a never-ending dream of one day soaring high among the clouds. As if trying to dispel its frustration over its inability to fly, this Pokémon slams its hard head against huge rocks shattering them into pebbles.**_

Elyas looks upon the Pokémon with new found respect "Oh wow a Hoenn Pokémon and a dragon at that but why is it here in Kanto?" _Father it escaped from poachers they caught her at Meteor Falls with others but while flying in here in a plane she managed to escape and jumped out of the plane landing here and getting caught in the vines she says she has been here for hours trying to get free and calling for help_

Hikari floated to the Bagon glowing pink she used moonlight to heal the Bagon as it lay after Hikari stopped glowing.

Bagon stood up and walked towards Elyas he sat still unsure of what was going to happen the Bagon nudged a Pokéball hanging from his belt Elyas got the idea grabbing the ball from his belt "Are you sure you don't have to I'll take you to a PokéCentre and they can transport you back to your home" the Bagon shook its head and before Elyas could say another word pressed the button on the ball with its snout a beam shot out surrounding Bagon and then sucking it inside the ball digitized and went into the pokétector he watched as Bagon walked around the digital Ranch slowly healing.

Recalling Kugari he turned back towards the more travelled paths of the forest while watching for Pokémon that he could catch he caught a pinkish gleam out of the corner of his eye a curious looking pink and tourmaline colored stone lay half buried under moss he crouched down picking it up he pulled a small brush from his bag wiping the dirt and dross from it he felt a tingling in his toes it slowly moved up his body gaining speed as it ascended as it reached his head.

It repeated the process a couple of times suddenly the stone shuddered in his hand he dropped it in surprise as soon as it touched the floor there was a blinding flash lit the forest he shielded his eyes a little too late blinding him he calmly sat on the forest floor waiting for his sight to eventually return as he knew it would as he sat unbeknownst to Elyas the light had attracted some Pokémon high above a Ho-Oh circled the sky watching one of the chosen from Pallet Town knowing the two Pokémon would soon be his, a Caterpie and Weedle and inched their way slowly and as quietly as possible looking at the human sitting on the forest floor covering its eyes the Caterpie looked to the Weedle _We shouldn't be here you know the elders hate it when we leave the nests as it is I get in enough trouble for being friends with you, we will get exiled if we are found please let us return._

The Weedle ignored her friend inching closer, this human intrigued her not to mention the flash came from this spot her friend hesitantly followed, clearly scared remembering how her little sister was caught by a brash human that trampled into their playground when they were younger she noticed a pinkish tourmaline sliver of a stone near the human wondering what it was "I can hear you talking you know" Caterpie and Weedle flinched they backed off in fright how could this human hear them talk no human could understand Pokémon other than psychic types "Please wait! I mean you no harm I can't see a thing I need help!"

To Be Continued

Weedle moved closer warily she climbed the tree next to pointing her head spike at the human in case he tried anything ___What do you do you want me to do human_ "I need to be taken somewhere near more light so I can slowly get my sight back and I don't know this forest that well" ___Fine call out one of your pets to help you walk as we lead you,_ standing up and pushing away from the tree he calls "Emeris I need your help" the beam shoots out of the watch coalescing into the Bulbasaur's form.

Emeris looked at the wild Pokémon with suspicion but upon noticing his master stumbling around with his eyes closed grasping for something solid he allows his vines to slither out from the bulb on his back wrapping gently around Elyas's wrists "Thanks buddy these two are going to lead us to sunlight so I can adjust my eyes" Weedle climbed down from her spot on the tree she saw the sliver of stone again shooting some of her String Shot out of her tail spike on to the sliver she followed after Elyas with his Bulbasaur and Caterpie wondering of where she could take this human to.

The Caterpie and Weedle led Elyas to a grove of trees surrounding a little stream feeding the trees the beams of light filtering through the branches and leaves, and blue and red flowers growing scattered around the streams bank, Caterpie crawled close to Weedle so as not to be heard ___Why did we bring him here you know what they will do to us if they find him here, Shh... It will be fine he will go before anyone finds out now keep quiet I'll handle it,_ Caterpie crawled away anxious to be away from here.

Elyas with Emeris's help stood near a stump that had purple and brown mushrooms off the roots of the stump next to the little river while he waited for his eyesight to clear Emeris walked towards the duo ___what happened to my Master!_ He demandingly asked Caterpie flinched and started backing away, Weedle interposed herself in between Caterpie and the aggressive Bulbasaur she rose up trying to intimidate Emeris she pointed both of her spikes ready to use Poison Sting on him if he moved towards Caterpie Back___ off we didn't cause this to____happen to your Master we found him like that when coming to investigate the flash we saw from the treetops then your Master asked us for help and you know the rest._

"It's ok Emeris they didn't do anything to harm me it was my own fault I picked up that stone and then it caused the flash thank you for your help" noticing the changes in his masters voice Emeris turns around becoming shocked when seeing his master and the physical changes made, he is taller, his eyes have changed colour to emerald with flecks of gold and there is a white streak in his hair and he looks older.

Elyas looks down at Emeris noticing that his viewpoint has changed he pulls out a mirror from his bag hoping that he hasn't changed but his hopes come crashing down when he sees his newly colored eyes and the white streak in his hair he puts his mirror away and sits down on the trunk in shock, wondering how all this happened.

Emeris walks towards him and places his two front feet on Elyas's knee he strokes Emeris's ear and looks around he notices for the first time that the two who helped him were Pokémon which just compounds the problem as he swears he heard them talk he looks at them noticing the unusual colouration of the both of them the Weedle being segmented black and red and the Caterpie being green and blue he notices the same glimmer as the stone he picked up attached to String Shot coming from Weedle's stinger "May I have a look at that stone that's attached to your String Shot please"

___Why what's so special about it____wait … is this what caused the flash that we saw earlier?_ Weedle looked at the stone before dragging it towards Elyas he picked it up examining it but nothing occurred aside from a beam of sunlight glinting off its surface casting multi-coloured reflections the three Pokémon looked at him with speculation he places the stone in an inner pocket in his bag intending on finding out anything to do with the stone he recalls Emeris thanking the two Pokémon for their help he leaves.

High above Ho-oh watches him leave the two Pokémon in surprise as she knows most trainers would jump at the chance of adding shiny Pokémon as the humans call them to their team she hesitates on whether or not to continue following this human or to report to Arceus about the stone being unearthed after a millennia of being lost she decided to follow him until he left the forest Arceus would have to assign a more suitable watcher for this chosen as she wasn't inconspicuous.

Weedle and Caterpie watched the human leave them surprised and slightly in awe that he had not even tried to catch them they decided to follow this human and see if he was worthy, suddenly two swarms flew out of the trees eyeing each other up taking defensive positions, a large scarred Beedrill and a diminutive Butterfree with a white foot left their respective swarms flying towards the two younger versions of their species the Beedrill started getting red which from prior experience meant they were going to get a harsh scolding.

___**How dare you bring that filthy human into our most sacred area have you two no respect for our traditions!**____ you two have crossed a line now and will not be forgiven this time you two are from here on out banished from our swarms if you ever come back you will be killed on site_ Caterpie started shaking in fear ___banished! But all we did was help a human who had been blinded by that flash of light_ the Butterfree hushed her swarm floating gently to the ground she stopped before the duo.

___I understand that you helped a human in need which any other circumstance I would applaud your actions but Elder Drill has a point this is the only part of the forest that we can call our own this is all we have left of the forest and each year the humans take more and more of the forest I am sorry but you should leave, I wish you the best of luck let us go, Elder Drill I expect you to leave them alone I would not want to have to continue the war on such provocation_ she rises to the scarred Beedrill's line of sight a strong glint of determination shining in her eyes.

The Beedrill huffed then flew off to his swarm it parting for him and then following their leader deeper in to the forest, the Butterfree looked at the two younger Pokémon sadly hoping they could find a decent trainer, wishing them the best of luck she turned departing with burly Butterfree following her like guards with the rest of the swarm following the two young Pokémon cried wrapping around each other comforting each other after a while they got up with red puffy eyes and took off after the human that they helped hoping he was still in the forest and he would accept them.

___**~Meanwhile near the exit of Viridian Forest~**_

Elyas was looking through his Pokédex on the PokéTector scrolling through the new entries of his new Pokémon since leaving the Weedle and Caterpie he had caught a Magikarp, a baby Pichu and surprisingly while battling it with Razor, Razor had while rebounding off a tree knocked a sleeping Exeggcute out it continued to sleep as if nothing had happened so after watching to see if it was playing possum he had caught it expanding his team he had also battled and won against five Bug Catcher trainers that had Caterpie's and Metapod's of varying levels also one Lass Iris who had both genders of Nidoran with winnings of $3,968.00 resulting in total $6,968.00 and also found a plethora of items buried under leaves and in bushes not understanding how people would throw such useful items away he heard behind him slow spinning around he called Razor out ready to battle.

When a human dressed in a samurai outfit jumped out with a sword causing both Razor and Elyas to jump backwards in concern "What the hell man! why are you swinging that sword around you could injure someone?" scratching the back of his helmet in embarrassment "Sorry about that I wanted to test your reflexes, my name is Samurai nice to meet you anyway let's battle" he pulls a Pokéball from his belt enlarging it he throws the ball to the ground a red beam shooting out a Metapod appeared its eyes glinting with fierceness it's ball bouncing back to Samurai's hand, Razor stepped forward determined to win for his trainer.

"Fine but you will regret competing against me Razor use Quick Attack to get close and then use Bite against Metapod" Razor disappeared in a flash "Metapod use Harden quickly" Samurai yelled out Metapod gleamed silvery white and a sharp metallic sound reverberated as Razor Bit down on Metapod's hardened carapace Metapod winced in pain as the hardened teeth sheared through the protective energy coating it's body "Metapod no!" screamed Samurai as Metapod lost energy an fainted "You did a good job buddy return" Samurai glared at Elyas "You will regret that Pinsir go destroy them".

A large bipedal Pokémon with a wide, dull brown armoured body and a large pair of grey, spiky pincers on top of its head. In its mouth are many long, flat teeth arranged horizontally. Its legs are short and thick while its arms are long and thin, and each limb ends with three grey claws. Pinsir's limbs and abdomen are divided into segments. Its eyes are simple, though appearing angry at the moment Elyas stands there his mouth hanging open in shock wondering how a trainer like this caught a Pinsir activating his Pokédex while pointing his PokéTector towards the Pokémon.

___**Pinsir has a pair of massive horns. Protruding from the surface of these horns are thorns. These thorns are driven deeply into the foe's body when the pincer closes, making it tough for the foe to escape. Pinsir is astoundingly strong. It can grip a foe weighing twice its weight in its horns and easily lift it. This Pokémon's movements turn sluggish in cold places.**_

Elyas recalls Razor thanking it for its good work and calls out Emeris which looks towards its enemy and growls Pinsir steps back but then it gets angrier and steps forward yelling its name ___**Pinsir!**_

"Pinsir use Vicegrip" Pinsir ran towards Emeris it's horn opening and closing Emeris vaulted out of the way using its vines to move faster "Emeris use Vine Whip to get in closer then use Poison Powder In Pinsir's face" Emeris shot his Vines at Pinsir wrapping around Pinsir's torso and then rocketed towards Pinsir shooting out a purple powder into Pinsir's face eliciting a grunt from it Emeris's vines uncoiled from its target recoiling back into its bulb "Way to go Emeris now use Tackle to finish this up" Pinsir pulsed purple indicating that Pinsir's energy was being consumed by poison.

Emeris ran a few circles around Pinsir as poison afflicted it, building up speed then it ran straight at Pinsir tackling it head on knocking it unconscious Samurai recalled his Pinsir thanking it for job well done Elyas patted Emeris's head praising him before recalling him to the PokéTector he shook Samurai's hand collected his winnings and asking for directions to the exit Samurai lead him out Elyas told Samurai about the other three trainers from Pallet before thanking him and heading towards Viridian City.

___**~Caterpie and Weedle watch Elyas from the shadows of the forest~**_

They had caught up to Elyas just as he started his battle with the strange metallic human and watched as the human battled the other human impressed with how he commanded his Pokémon and the obvious sign of affection and trust between Pokémon and trainer they were still upset and a little conflicted about leaving the only home they had ever known but they knew that with this human they may have a chance to be happy and safe thinking this they left the safety of the forest pursuing the human they caught up with him and convinced him to capture them at first he was opposed to it but after hearing their tale he felt guilty and angry at their treatment by their own species he caught the both of them then walked into the city.

High above Ho-oh watched the events occur; her heart almost jumped out of her chest when that strange human jumped out of the bush with a sword watching on impressed with the Chosen's performance in battling the other human's Pokémon then when the Chosen caught the two young shiny Pokémon from earlier she felt relieved as she had watched what had happened when they had been exiled she watched as he made it to the city before flying off to the Hall of Origins to report to Arceus.

___**~ Viridian City**____**PokéCentre~**_

Elyas looked around the pink walled Pokémon Centre seeing a noticeboard in the corner so trainers can share information about Pokémon there is also access to video phones, printers and faxes, PCs with trading functions and a cafeteria with tables offering free food and stairs leading to the guest rooms. There is also a mailbox with lockers as a Pokémon journey can take a long time; Pokémon Centres can be used as mailing destinations. Allowing Trainer's to arrange for their loved ones to send them packages, typically to the next Pokémon Centre they're travelling to.

There is also a front desk with a Nurse Joy manning the desk with a Chansey next to her as a Pokéball vault lay behind the desk, a lobby with vending machines for drinks and snacks,, an Emergency Room, a recovery room, as well a waiting room with a Laundromat. The lobby also has a large wide-screen TV with several smaller TVs situated around allowing Trainers to watch Pokémon -oriented shows, such as Sinnoh Now, Pokémon Contest broadcasts, and major competitions like the Pokémon Leagues of each region and the Grand Festival.

He walks towards the desk Nurse Joy looks up inquiring to his needs he hands his PokéTector over asking for his Pokémon to be healed and that he wants no one knowing about what Pokémon he has as Hikari and Kugari are legendaries and does not want to cause a scene nor be harassed he also asks for a room to be arranged Nurse Joy takes the PokéTector plugging it into a machine on the desk and hands him a key to room 126 he thanks Nurse Joy for her help and goes upstairs he finds his room.

Walking in he finds a white walled room with a circular table with chairs, there is a set of bunk beds with towels at the foot of the beds and after dinner mints on pillow racks on the frame to hold bags, with a desk and a phone with a chair set against the wall and a small library of books with a PC connected to the Internet and a bathroom with a toilet, wash basin and shower with toiletries and a washing basket for dirty clothes to be washed at the Laundromat, he took his hoodie of placing it on the back of a chair he places his bag on the rack taking his shoes off he lays down on the bed after moving the mints closing his eyes he drifts off to sleep.

___**~ The next day~**_

He wakes up showering, brushing his teeth he puts his dirty clothes in washing basket and changes ready to start the day he grabs his bag, key and washing and goes downstairs grabbing his PokéTector from Nurse Joy thanking her he puts his clothes on to wash while he goes to get food from cafeteria he grabs some porridge and fruit and some juice sitting down at a table in the corner he eats his breakfast while planning his day he grabs his washing puts it in the room to dry then grabbing some food for his Pokémon he walks out of the Pokémon Centre there is fog blanketing the city and sunlight streaming through the trees he shivers a little at the chill in the air pulling his jacket closed and tightening the scarf around his neck he pockets his hands and walks out to the training fields.

Making sure no one is around he heads to a more secluded field calling out all his Pokémon he places food in front of them he pets all of them, praising them he names all the new additions to his Pokémon family; Rilla to Pichu, Kiron to Exeggcute, Rift to Caterpie, Ven to Weedle, Zelfri to Bagon and Vetch to Magikarp they all looked happy to be named and took it's as a sign that they were welcomed the new members were getting to know the older members while Elyas walked over to Tolys and sat down in front of him Tolys refused to look at him.

So Elyas started to talk about his dreams of becoming a Pokémon Master and how he wanted to find the people responsible for killing his father and what his life was like up until starting his journey all of his Pokémon gathered to listen some displayed shock while others anger or sadness but all soon showed pride and respect towards their trainer even Tolys; he looked on in pride at all of his Pokémon standing up "Now that you know about me I want to get to know all about you but first we need to start training as we will soon head out to Pewter City and I want us to be ready and I would like us to win now what do you say?"

They all roared in agreement pumped up at the opportunity to be the best they can be, Elyas broke them up into pairs and got them to train in all areas before starting them on learning new moves appropriate for the upcoming challenge then he went and trained himself doing exercises and then doing kata's after that he meditated after spending the day training they left exhausted he recalled his Pokémon after praising them for their hard work and while walking back to the Pokémon Centre he met a salesperson promoting the newly opened Pokémart he received a Potion free of charge after listening to the salesperson explain about the function of the store and the products and promised to check it out.

At the Pokémon Centre he waited for his Pokémon to be healed while watching a TV episode about contests when it was interrupted with a urgent news update warning trainers in Kanto that there is a team of people calling themselves Team Rocket going around using despicable methods to steal Pokémon even going so far as to blackmail, kidnap and kill and also experimenting on Pokémon against their will, the authorities urge trainers to stay away and try not to get involved and if they sight anyone in the team as shown wearing a black outfit with a " T " on it to notify the local authorities asap then it cut back to the original show.

Horrified that there are people like that in the world Elyas collected his PokéTector from Nurse Joy thankful that they would not be able to touch his Pokémon he would have to make sure to get his Mother to buy a PokéTector so that her own Pokémon and his Father's Pokémon would be safe then he thought he might be able to find his Father's killer if he looks into Team Rocket though he would have to train his Pokémon even more thoroughly and harder so that they would be able to defend themselves when up against Team Rocket.

He walked into his room while pulling out his notebook he devised a full on training regimen that would make them strong enough to take on Pewter Gym as well as Cerulean Gym he went to bed early letting his Pokémon out to sleep in the room wherever they wanted.

___**~Next day after training~**_

He had heard from some trainers earlier on that day about an old man who gave out handmade fishing rods and that the nearby lake had Poliwag's and Magikarp he received an Old Rod from the old man and was shown how to use it thanking the old man he left and made his way to the lake he caught two Poliwag one of each gender though one of them had a slight yellow tinge to its skin and was slightly larger, he knew that he needed two to get their complete evolutionary line he called the female Mirabel and the male Gaius after introducing them to the rest of his Pokémon family he started on their training as well.

___**~ Three weeks later~**_

A trainer by the name of David had just finished having a training battle with both of the Nidoran he had caught. A few days prior, he had unfortunately battled against a trainer on his way to Indigo Plateau and lost, right now he was frustrated after he had spent so long training both Nidoran. Only to be humiliated and degraded in front of his gang he punished the Nidoran by battling them against stronger wild Pokémon without healing them or allowing rest breaks in his frustration; as their performance lowered and lowered through continuous battle without healing.

Their life was hanging on by a thread and David got sick of having them, to make matters worse David released them unhealed in a dangerous area known for the flock of Fearow luckily for them Elyas was nearby on a stroll through the forest from his secluded training field after three long tiring weeks of intensive training he was ready to head to Pewter City to challenge Flint Stone the Gym Leader.

Whom he had researched when he heard a bunch of loud squawking sounds nearby he recognised the sound as having come from a Fearow they were known in these parts as territorial and a nuisance he rushed towards the sound just in time to save them from dying at the talons of the Fearow, he caught them after noticing the extent of their injuries. Knowing that they only had half an hour left to live judging from their wounds and they state they were in and ran all the way to the PokéCenter while been attacked by the already enraged Fearow.

At the PokéCenter Elyas was pacing outside of the emergency room. Waiting to hear how both Nidoran were doing he waited outside of the door. For a day and a half without getting any sleep out of concern, he woke with a start when five trainers walked past there was three guys and two girls the guys were loudly talking about the battle between David and the trainer heading to Indigo Plateau and how David abandoned his Nidoran after training them raggedly.

Elyas walked over to the trainers "Excuse me I just heard part of your conversation about some Nidoran that were abandoned, I found those Nidoran on the verge of dying they are in the E.R at the moment could you direct me to where the trainer you were talking about is please?" the guys in the group who had been talking about David looked at each other than sneered at him and walked off, one of them stayed behind though a timid looking girl shuffled forward "Um… are those Nidoran really…, okay" her chin and lips started to tremble as if she was on the verge of tears "They are ok now Nurse Joy healed the most life threatening injuries now they are just underfed and exhausted with a few strained muscles don't worry they will be fine, so do you know where I can find this David I need to have a talk with him" he said while patting her shoulder comfortingly.

Near the outskirts of Viridian City lay a small lake where Elyas had caught his Poliwag earlier on David was harshly training a Nidorino and a Nidorino that looked to be in similar condition as the Nidoran's were Elyas became enraged upon seeing the state of the Pokémon he grabbed Zephyr and Korino's Pokéball's and stepped towards David he purposely stepped on a twig snapping it David's head swung around at the sound he smiled upon noticing Elyas "Let me guess you want to battle fine I was just wanting to push these two useless lumps of flesh to the next level you can be their next victim".

"Hold up I want to add one condition before we battle if you lose you will hand over your Pokémon you don't deserve to be their trainer let alone a trainer at all not after what you said just because you lost once doesn't give you the right to mistreat Pokémon."

"Hahaha… you gotta be kidding me fine if I win I'll give the weaklings but If I win you will give me all your Pokémon" they shook hands David smirking while Elyas was furious his hands were shaking in barely controlled rage.

"It'll be two on two match got it? Zephyr and Korino go teach this scumbag a lesson." both appeared from the PokéTector upon seeing the rage in their trainers eyes they told the Nidorino and Nidorina that they would try to end it as painlessly as possible, "Zephyr Quick Attack, Korino Karate Chop full power" Zephyr disappeared leaving an after-image and appeared next to Nidorina knocking it to the ground unconscious.

Korino jumped towards the tree above Nidorino it brought its hand down on top of Nidorino's head narrowly avoiding the poisoned spike on its head Nidorino growled and struggled to keep standing but it was too much as it dropped it tried to stand again but fell unconscious "You...you cheated there is no way my Pokémon not even these weaklings could have beaten yours I demand a rematch."

"No, a deals a deal you lost it's not my problem that your pathetic hand 'em over" he ran at Elyas raising his fist intending to hit. Elyas blocked the punch and hit him in the face "Have some self-respect" David slumped unconsciously to the ground blood pouring from his nose.

Elyas crouched picked up the Pokéball's he returned Nidorino, Nidorina and picked up the unconscious form of David and walked to the closest Police Station he filled out a report got a copy leaving David at the station.

Leaving the station, he walked towards the PokéCenter when a different Officer Jenny sped past on a motorcycle with the siren blaring from the direction of the PokéCenter looking up, he noticed three figures flying off into the distance.

Black smoke coming from the PokéCenter made him worried, so he picked up his pace upon arriving at the PokéCenter he noticed the destruction caused to the building he ran to the counter noticing Ash covered in cuts and scratches sitting on a chair holding his Pikachu there was also an orange haired girl in short yellow singlet with red overalls with blue short-shorts yelling at Ash.

He paid no attention not wanting to be pulled into the problems Ash caused Nurse Joy was crouched down picking up Pokéball's placing them on a table nearby "Nurse Joy is everything okay? What happened? Are the Nidoran's okay?"

"Oh, you're the trainer from earlier the one that came in with the Nidoran, we had a break-in by Team Rocket however those two trainers over there prevented any theft thankfully, and your Pokémon are fine they just need some rest and proper care, unfortunately, we cannot offer any rooms as we need to rebuild the whole Centre now."

"Team Rocket here why? I know they are after Pokémon but there is a Gym Leader here it's dangerous for them isn't it, and that's ok could I get these four Pokémon healed and then I'll be out of your way" Nurse Joy took the Pokéball's and PokéTector from Elyas's outstretched hands and handed them to a Chansey which walked away holding the two Pokéball's and the PokéTector.

"Everything should be fine now don't worry about Team Rocket Officer Jenny has added more security and there was a proclamation over the radio and TV that from tomorrow on there will be twenty four hour guards as well as increased security measures at all Pokécentres to prevent this happening again".

___**~A Few Hours Later~**_

A Chansey walked out holding a tray with Pokéball's and PokéTector on, it came up to Elyas he picked the Pokéball's and PokéTector up and thanked the Chansey before walking out.

He went to the shop to pick up an awakening as well as some Pokéball's and some extra potions just as he was leaving Viridian City the girl who told Elyas the whereabouts of David called out to him "Hey... Hey...wait up..." she stopped running as he turned around she took a moment to catch her breath "Are the Nidoran okay? I saw you bring David into the police station I heard David's Pokémon License was revoked."

He wordlessly handed over the two Pokéball's to the girl she looked at the balls in shock and then looked at him "He was mistreating a Nidorino and Nidorina as well he forced them to evolve too early and while I can help and train them to reach the strength they would have naturally gained... they are immature and need time to become accustomed to the changes in their bodies they would be better off with a trainer who can play with them and give them care and love I don't have the time to do it, so they are yours it's ok, Officer Jenny said that it's up to me what happens to them you seem decent and caring and that's all I need to know."

"But why me you said it yourself you could train them better why would you give them to someone you barely know and met just earlier I could be like him you know" Elyas looked at her before smiling "You're not like him… I can tell plus if you were like him you would not have shown any concern like the others you were with and I trust you" she shyly smiled thanking him as she accepted the Pokéball's she then asked for his name which he gave "I'm Valerie Pallarth it's nice to meet you Elyas I'll not betray your trust nor these Pokémon" she then gave him her number which he stored in his PokéNav and then returned the favour she thanked him again and left.

___**~Next day on the outskirts of Pewter City~**_

_Standing on a small rock outcropping overlooking Pewter City Elyas survey's the surroundings when abruptly a voice calls out to him "You wanna get off my products if you break it you buy it" a teenage boy in an army green sleeveless jacket over top of a white shirt with a light green stripe and black jeans with a maroon beanie steps out from behind a nearby tree Elyas jumps off the rock as the boy crouches down and pulls a brush out and brushes the rock __"__You here to challenge the Gym ? If so I would recommend you forget it there is no way a rookie like you can beat Flint__" Elyas glared at the man._

_"What do you know you don't know me or my training style should keep your opinions to yourself!" walking off into Pewter City slightly annoyed Elyas heads to the _Pokémon Centre

After spending the night at the Pokécentre and stocking up on supplies Elyas was running laps while his Pokémon spar against each while also letting the Nidoran recuperate which he named Virion for the male and Navi for the female they had been taken under Hikari's wing so to speak and they got along with all of the Pokémon they still flinched a little when Elyas spoke to them but they were warming up slowly he didn't put them through the same training regimen as the others as they were still weak but he did get them to exercise to build the muscles back and they got as much food as they could safely handle though they did tend to overeat a little.

Entering Pewter City Gym Elyas was astounded with the layout there was vegetable patch's growing on the sides with sunlight streaming in through the glass sun roof which are being tended to by kids there is also what look like sand bath's in the back of the Gym is a workout area and in the centre of the Gym is a huge stone and dirt field at the opposite side of the field is a middle aged man wearing blue cargo pants and tan singlet his skin is very tan and he has black spiky hair

"Who goes there?" He steps forward out of the shadows "My name is Elyas Halstrys I've come here to challenge you for a Gym Battle and Badge".

"Very well my name Is Flint Stone and I accept your challenge. This will be two single battles the challenger is allowed to substitute" he walked onto a white box overlooking the field below and Elyas step onto a similar box a referee stepped onto a third box overhanging above the field "This battle is for Pewter City's Boulder Badge The Challenger Elyas Halstrys from Pallet Town vs. Flint Stone Pewter City's Gym Leader! This will be two-on-two the challenger is allowed substitutions with no restraints! Now Trainers choose you Pokémon".

Elyas calls out Ven while Flint throws a Pokéball releasing a Graveler "Graveler use Magnitude now" Graveler jumps high into the air and then slams onto the ground sending out ripples of dirt and rocks of varying sizes towards Ven "Ven use String Shot to get out of there and then use Poison Sting."

Ven shoots String Shot towards the ceiling narrowly missing the projectiles and tremors while in the air it hones in on the Graveler and launches six purple projectiles from its head stinger three of the stings miss but two hit their mark causing a purple aura to pulse over Graveler's body indicating the attack worked "Graveler Sand Attack followed up by Rock Tomb Ven gets blinded by the Sand Attack and gets clipped by the Rock Tomb while narrowly missing it.

Flint looks at Elyas slightly shocked _How in the hell did that happen rock Pokémon are resistant to poison type moves what kind of monster is this trainer to make that move even possible_ "Graveler Sandstorm and then Dig" Elyas smirked "Ven you know what to do" while the sandstorm obscured the field Ven shot String Shot towards the beams overhead and reeled itself up.

Once upon the beam it used String Shot at Graveler wrapping it up in a ball of String then it jumped off aiming its head spike at Graveler a purple aura covered the head spike the hit landed successfully knocking Graveler unconscious when the Sandstorm lifted the referee called it after seeing Graveler's state "Graveler is unconscious Gym Leader choose your next Pokémon."

Flint called his Graveler back thanking it for its hard work staring at Elyas he reaches for a Pokéball from his belt he looks at the Pokéball before tossing towards the field a red beam shoots out taking the form of a giant rock snake "You may have taken out my Graveler but it ends here Onix go Bind that bug" Onix charges at Ven wrapping its massive tail around Ven and squeezing tightly Ven cries out in pain as she gets squashed suddenly Ven starts to slightly illuminate and the glow gets stronger as the seconds pass Onix releases its grip up and slithers back towards Flint while Ven shoots out thread from its mouth covering its entire body.

The gym becomes silent as the thread cracks revealing Ven's newly evolved form as a Kakuna without even giving time for Elyas to call out an order Onix resumed Binding Kakuna used Harden without any orders but too little too late as Onix forced Kakuna into unconsciousness Elyas recalled Ven thanking her for her efforts he pulls out Mirabel's Pokéball and throws it onto the field "Mirabel use Hypnosis" blue circular sound waves fly from Poliwag's hitting Onix which sways between its left and right and then it fell asleep as it crashed to the ground Flint growled under his breath as there is nothing he can do except wait for Onix to awaken.

Elyas on the other hand didn't intend to allow that to happen as he ordered Mirabel to use continuous Water Gun on the sleeping behemoth which ended the match Mirabel hopped over to Elyas who bent to his knees and stroked Mirabel's head in pride and affection Flint recalled his Onix and walked towards Elyas while giving his Pokéball's to a smaller younger version of Flint that came running out the child took the Pokéball's and ran outside he stuck his hand out "That was a great match but I have to ask how long you have been a trainer as the Pokémon you sent out wouldn't be able to beat how they did, most trainers I get challenging me struggle but just barely manage to beat me yet it was a walk in the park for you?."

Elyas paused at this question and apprehensively replied "I have been a trainer for just over a month I spent all that time catching the Pokémon I wanted as well as training them up to their current strength I wanted to be prepared and ready to perform to the best of our abilities" Flint looked shocked at first and then amazed at the foresight of this young trainer "Well it shows how great a job you have done and I can't wait to see how great you become as you mature and experience everything the world has to offer; i wish you luck on your journey.

Elyas thanked Flint he recalled Mirabel and returned to the PokéCentre he got his Pokémon healed booked a room at the PokéCentre he called all his Pokémon aside from Vetch as he needed to be in water and went to sleep after thanking them for their efforts.

To Be Continued!

_Chapter 2: His First Rival_

Meanwhile on Route 3 Malryck pulled at his hair in frustration as he watched a wild Bellsprout dodge all of his Charmander's ember attacks "Charmander get as close as you can and use Smokescreen then follow it up with an Ember Scratch" Charmander looked back at his trainer and nodded in determination then in a burst sprinted forward with speed that Charmander's usually lack it exhaled a black cloud of smoke from its nose which the Wild Bellsprout inhaled the smoke and closed its eyes as it coughed and in that moment Charmander struck it with a Ember empowered Scratch Attack which caused significant damage just before it could hit the ground from fainting a beam sucked it up into the Pokéball.

The Pokéball rolled a few times before dinging shut Malryck ran up to the newly inhabited Pokéball and yelled in delight Charmander struck a pose before returning to its Pokéball Malryck clipped both Balls to his belt and ran back to the PokéCentre to heal them he noticed a strange looking trainer leaving as he was entering he went to the desk and asked the Nurse Joy to heal his Pokémon he took a seat across from the desk and leafed through some magazines while waiting when he suddenly jumped off the seat shouting startling nearby trainers "I remember who that trainer was now" his name was called over the P.A so he went and picked his Pokémon up before sprinting out the door.

After spending the last hour and a half battling trainers that had jumped out of nowhere demanding to battle Elyas he defeated them all with minimal effort thanks to the additional training that he along with his Pokémon had undertaken he had caught an Ekans that has blue stripes along its body it had endeavoured to bite him as he had gone to pick some berries from a nearby tree hidden by a folio off bushes Ekans had agreed to Elyas capturing it without a battle after seeing how nimble he was when dodging its venomous strikes and had in turn shown respect and acceptance he named her Niala.

Just as he was about to head into the expansive cavern of his attention was pulled towards a person yelling for him to stop the person in question had short spiky blond hair with blue goggles adorning his head and was wearing a black and red hoodie with a black and blue vest with a red scarf fluttering along behind him as he ran also a black and blue shorts sewn overtop of cargo pants of the same color with same colour sneakers and dark blue shoulder bag with the Pokémon League Association's symbol on it he stood off to the side of the entrance waiting for the person to catch his breath.

"Yo man thanks for waiting; your Elyas right?" the person stood up straight with one hand clutching his side and struck his hand out Elyas shook his hand and nodded confused about who this guy is and how he knows his name "It's been ages how have you been? sorry to hear about your Dad; I wish I could have been there for you it sucks when me and my parents heard we were really shocked and for it to happen just after we moved as well; how have you been though and how is your Mum?."

"Sorry but do we know each other" Elyas replied The guy looked slightly hurt but bounced back quickly enough that Elyas took a step back "You don't remember me well to be honest I guess it's kind of expected I guess with everything that has happened allow me to reintroduce myself I'm Malryck Thestri we used to be childhood friends but my parents had to move due to Dad's job" upon hearing the guy's name recognition lights up Elyas's face he smiles and suddenly hugs Malryck "Mal it's been ages but why are you in Kanto I thought you moved to Johto I see you're a Trainer as well 'grats when did you start? and did you get a Johto starter or Kanto?" Malryck smiled glad that his friend was still himself though he seems to be a little more anti-social than he used to be and a little grim "Yeah I did move to Johto but I wanted to start my journey in Kanto; I get the other starters when I pass regional leagues but I wanted to start off in Kanto in the hopes that one day I would come across you as a trainer." He smiles "I'm glad I found you so early in our careers now we can be rivals"

"Rivals huh are you sure you want to do that I don't know how you are as a trainer but I won't lose to anyone and I'll prove it right now in a battle 3 vs. 3 what do you say? Malryck looked a little shocked at how cold and aggressive his best friend became over the years but then he smirked "Your on but don't complain to me when I wipe the floor with you! You're up Charmander let's go!" Malryck and Elyas stepped off the path and stepped back enough to battle Elyas sent Kugari out to battle Kugari you up for a battle.

To Be Continued!


End file.
